Amigos con beneficios
by Etnie
Summary: Bella y Edward son amigos, muy buenos amigos, pero hay ciertos límites que un amigo no debería cruzar, y cuando eso ocurre, ¿es posible ser amigos... con bebeficios?
1. Prologo

**Amigos con Beneficios**

Bella y Edward son amigos, muy buenos amigos, pero hay ciertos límites que un amigo no debería cruzar, y cuando eso ocurre, ¿es posible ser amigos... con bebeficios?

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**Prólogo **

Dijese lo que dijese Alice, Bella sabía que esto no era una buena idea, pero al final Alice, Rose y Edward le habían convencido.

Al principio accedió porque le parecía patético quedarse sola en casa en Noche Vieja.

Además una cena con sus amigos y una fiesta con barra libre y _aperitivos _gratis a partir de las diez, no podían hacerle daño a nadie, ¿no?

Sin olvidar que el menú de la cena parecía exquisito y que Alice había pasado meses intentando conseguir las invitaciones gratis para esa fiesta.

Y como había dicho Rose: _'¿Cuantas veces vamos a cenar en el Four Seasons sin pagar ni un duro?'_

Claro, que todo eso fue antes de que se convirtiera en una cita a ciegas, Emmett decidiese pedirle a Rose que se casara con él y de que Jasper y Alice anunciaran que habían decidido irse a vivir juntos cuando la euforia que provocó el _tímido _'si' de Rose en la mesa empezó a decaer.

Jack, el compañero de trabajo de Jasper, era majo y… mono, pero parecía casi tan incómodo como Bella, aunque quizás era porque ella estaba incómoda.

Además tuvo que añadir a lo que parecía estar convirtiéndose en una autentica pesadilla, que la chica con la que había aparecido Edward, Samantha, fuera súper falsa con ella pero ya casi intima con Alice y Rose.

Así que después del postre, ya en la zona de baile, lo único que quería Bella era quitarse los zapatos y deshacerse de Jack, que con un par de copas de vino de más ya no parecía tan incómodo y se había vuelto un poco _pulpo_.

Bella estaba deseando irse a casa.

En especial cuando la música pasó de ser festiva y acelerada a más melódica y lenta según se acercaban las doce.

Rose y Emmett estaban en su propia burbuja privada _prematrimonial_ y desde hacia por lo menos una hora, Alice y Jasper estaban aprovechando la barra libre al 100%... con Jack, y este no hacia más que darle ofrecerle copas, que disimuladamente Bella dejaba olvidadas en algún lado a su alrededor.

Eso fue hasta que Edward desapareció con Samantha.

Bella no solía beber. No le gustaba el alcohol. Y sabía que le acabaría sentando mal si bebía demasiado, pero llegado un punto de la noche empezó a hacerlo. Al principio lentamente, pero según el nivel de alcohol aumentaba en su sangre Bella empezó a cogerle el ritmo a Jack.

Edward siempre hacía todo con moderación, incluso la discusión que acababa de tener con Samantha lo había sido.

Edward conoció a Samantha en un concierto y después de 3 semanas tenía muy claro que su relación no iría mucho más allá de algún gusto similar musicalmente hablando. Y aunque Rose y Alice si habían encajado con ella rápidamente, Bella y Samantha no congeniaban.

Edward sabía que esta noche no había sido la idónea para presentarlas, Bella llevaba meses distante de sus amigos tras haber roto con James y el hecho de que él y Samantha estuvieran allí juntos por _compromiso_ no ayudaba.

Él también había bebido algo más de lo que solía esa noche. No podía evitar observar a Bella, a pesar de los intentos de Samantha de que la hiciera _más_ caso, de que dieran una segunda oportunidad a lo _suyo_.

Edward quería hablar con Bella, echaba de menos a su amiga y esta le había estado evitando. Bella se estaba guardando sus sentimientos dentro y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se estaría restregando en su propia miseria hasta que alguien la sacara de allí.

Así que no fue hasta que Samantha y Alice fueron al baño, después de la negativa de Bella a acompañarlas, que Edward se acercó a ella.

Jack estaba hablando con Jasper en ese momento y Bella estaba empezando a beber la última copa que había caído en sus manos.

—¿No crees que ya has bebido suficiente? —le dijo quitándole la copa de las manos y dejándola en la mesa a lado de la suya.

—No —dijo Bella rodeando el cuerpo de Edward con el brazo y cogiéndola de nuevo para darle un sorbo—, es Noche Vieja, y todo el mundo bebe en Noche Vieja.

—Bells… tú no sueles beber, te va a sentar mal.

—Mira… Eddie —Edward hizo una mueca, odiaba ese apodo y ella lo sabía. Igual que él sabía que le estaba llamando así para dejarle claro que no estaba de humor para discutir con él—, ves a ese tío de ahí, ¿Jack?

—Si, ¿qué pasa con él? —Sonrió Edward observando la mueca de desagrado que hacía Bella arrugando ligeramente su nariz mientras miraba a Jack.

—Parece ser que tiene grandes expectativas para esta noche así que… —Bella miró su reloj más tiempo del necesario antes de continuar— tengo exactamente 20 minutos para beber todo lo que pueda antes de que den las 12 e intente besarme o algo parecido, porque ya ha intentado meterme mano varias veces, así que estoy segura de que intentará besarme… y quiero estar borracha para entonces.

—Ya estas borracha Bells.

—Pues más borracha. ¡Oh! y dile a tu… _amiguita_ que deje de echarme miraditas, esta empezando a ser demasiado descarado y te juro que le daré una paliza si vuelve hacerlo.

—Bella…

—No me digas "Bella…"

Bella se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en la copa y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia Jack con algo de dificultad. Le puso la mano en el hombro y le mostró la copa cuando este giró hacia ella y la cogió de la mano y se la llevo a la barra.

Edward les siguió con la mirada, desconfiado.

Jasper se acercó a él.

—Es un buen tío, no te preocupes.

—No me gusta —Jasper se rió—, la esta emborrachando…

—Yo creo que se está emborrachando sola, tío. Bueno… ¿Samantha? Pensé que habías dicho que habíais roto.

—Y lo hicimos… pero ya le había dicho lo de hoy, y Alice y Rose insistieron tanto… en fin, no consigo hacerla entender que no quiero ser más que amigos, pero ella quiere que empecemos de nuevo.

Bella apareció de repente dando tumbos recogiendo su bolso de la mesita que tenían con sus cosas.

—Me voy.

Dijo sin mirarles.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Los dos chicos miraron hacia la barra donde Jack hablaba con otra chica con la que estaban ligando descaradamente y ella con él.

—Jack se ha encontrado con una _amiga_.

Alice y Samantha aparecieron en ese momento y a pesar de los intentos de Alice por convencerla, Bella empezó a caminar hacia la salida del salón de baile para ir al guardarropa a recoger su abrigo.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó como la gente empezaba a gritar la cuenta atrás a su alrededor.

Se paró entre un mar de personas mirando al vacío dándose cuenta de lo patético que iba a ser el inicio del 2011 para ella intentando escapar de la fiesta y volviendo a casa sola.

¡7!

Sintió las lágrimas a punto de rebosar en sus ojos.

¡6!

Tenía que haberse quedado en casa.

¡5!

Por la mañana iba a ser aún peor…

¡4!

Alguien la empujó y se le cayó el bolso al suelo. Se disculparon sin tan siquiera mirarla.

¡3!

Cuando se incorporó la cabeza le dio vueltas y se llevó la mano a la misma como si pudiera parar la sensación haciéndolo.

¡2!

Alguien le cogió la mano y tiró de ella. Sintió algo en el estomago, algo que no sabía definir. Que _no_ quería definir.

Conocía esa mano sin mirar a su dueño. Otra mano acarició con suavidad su barbilla y la alzó.

¡1!

Él la beso. Con dulzura. Rozando sus labios tiernamente con los suyos.

La gente grito y cantó a su alrededor, la fiesta renació en su frenesí.

Bella se perdió en los profundos ojos verdes que la miraban con preocupación.

—Edward… ¿qué haces?

—Shhh…

Él la besó de nuevo, con inocencia pero con determinación.

Llevaba toda la noche queriendo besarla al igual que había estado intentando que Samantha y Jack acabaran llevándose _bien _durante la cena para poder estar con Bella el resto del tiempo. No había conseguido lo segundo, pero no tenía intención de dejar de hacer lo primero.

—Si aún quieres irte… Vámonos... ya.

* * *

_Este fic estará formado de capítulos que no tendrán porque tener una línea argumental temporal lineal, serán como episodios sueltos en la vida de los protagonistas._

_Quiero hacer algo nuevo y distinto, así que aquí os dejo el primer capítulo, para que haya unas bases e ideas, donde habéis podido tantear (un poco) el tono y ver un poquito como son los personajes. _

_Bien, ahora quiero que colaboréis._

_¿Y como colaboraréis? El primer review de cada capítulo será la clave (el primero o en su defecto el primero que quiera colaborar y si se cruzan reviews o veo una idea que me mole y no es la primera lo mismo la uso)._

_Para eso me dejaréis, una idea, una situación, un lugar, una palabra(s)... que queráis que aparezca en el siguiente capítulo._

_Tened en mente siempre esa idea de "Amigos con Beneficios" porque es la clave argumental, ¿vale?_

_Bueno pues... espero el primer review con la sugerencia ^^_


	2. Capítulo 1

_¡Hola!_

_¡Gracias por los reviews!_

_El primer review con la idea para este capítulo dejo **Kaprii Mellark Strawwberries**, Gracias Kaprii! __Sugirió que **Bella tomara la iniciativa esta vez**. _

_Habéis hecho más sugerencias, las tengo apuntadas, aunque he de deciros, que mucho ya estaba en mente ^^_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**

**1**

_"No quiero ir a mi casa"_ susurró Bella nada más sentarse en el taxi. Edward le dio al taxista la dirección de su piso y Bella se acurrucó contra su cuerpo. La noche era gélida.

El apartamento en contraste era cálido. A Bella le encantaba todo en ese apartamento, desde las vistas a la bahía hasta la decoración minimalista y masculina.

Y el orden.

Edward guardó los abrigos en el armario de la entrada mientras ella caminaba hacia el gran ventanal y cuando llegó frente a él se detuvo y se quitó los zapatos.

—Por fin... —susurró justo antes de notar la presencia de Edward a su lado.

Le observó detenidamente mientras él miraba al horizonte.

—¿Quieres algo comer? —le preguntó sin mirarla.

—Estoy bien.

—Tengo hambre...—susurró él.

—¿En serio? — él la miró entonces y le sonrió.

Bella caminó hacia la cocina abriendo la nevera y sacando varias cosas.

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a hacerte un sándwich.

—Me lo puedo hacer yo.

—Ya, pero voy a hacértelo yo —Bella le guiñó un ojo.

Edward se sentó a observarla.

Bella entró en modo automático de chef en ese momento.

—¿Siendo ese tu trabajo, no te cansa?

—No. Además en el restaurante nunca hago sándwiches. Tú haces de médico cuando te digo que estoy enferma, ¿no? Es lo mismo.

Edward sonrió.

Bella siempre tuvo claro que quería ser chef, en cambio Edward pasó por muchas etapas antes de decidir que estudiaría medicina.

Después de sus padres, Bella era la persona que más orgullosa estaba de lo que Edward había conseguido graduándose en un tiempo record y consiguiendo ser reconocido y respetado entre sus colegas de profesión a pesar de ser tan joven.

Él también estaba orgulloso de ella. Bella había trabajado en distintos restaurantes y todos ellos lograron premios y sus mejores críticas mientras ella estaba al mando de la cocina.

Bella ahora estaba empezando de cero, acababa de abrir con Emmett y Roselie un restaurante juntos hacía unos pocos meses.

—¿Cómo va afectar que Emmett y Rose se casen a lo del restaurante?

Preguntó Edward cuando Bella le dio el plato con el sándwich.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé... y no quiero pensarlo ahora. ¿Esta bueno?

Edward ofreció el sándwich en su dirección y Bella bordeó el borde de la isla central de la cocina parándose a su lado y dando un pequeño mordisco.

Edward observó detenidamente el movimiento de sus labios mientras ella masticaba. Ella apoyó la mano en su hombro y la deslizó hasta su nuca acariciándole lentamente el pelo en esa zona.

—¿Puedo robarte una camiseta? Estoy cansada del vestido.

Edward observó como el vestido se adaptaba perfectamente a las femeninas curvas de Bella, de arriba abajo para después volver a sus ojos. Ella le miraba acusatoriamente con una ceja medio levantada.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó él inocentemente.

—Nada... voy a cambiarme.

Bella entonces se alejó hacia el pasillo que llevaba al dormitorio.

—¿Bells? Debería haberlo dicho antes pero... estas preciosa esta noche.

Bella le sonrió y después desapareció.

Edward recogió la cocina y se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, mientras Bella en el dormitorio buscaba en silencio entre la ropa de Edward.

Cuando apareció llevaba puesta una sudadera con el logo de la universidad donde había estudiado Edward que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas y se sentó a lado acurrucándose en su costado.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Estoy bien.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato. Antes los silencios no eran raros ni incómodos entre ellos y sin embargo ahora ambos sentían tensión, pero no sabían si debían decírselo al otro.

Bella suspiró y se incorporó poniéndose de rodillas mirándole a la cara.

—¿Por qué me besaste, Edward?

Edward meditó su respuesta.

—Quería hacerlo.

—¿Pero... por qué?

—Bella, no lo sé... yo solo quise hacerlo.

—Fue impulsivo entonces.

—No, obsesivo más bien.

—¿Qué?

—Estas preciosa esta noche.

Bella miró su atuendo.

—¿Con esto?

—Claro, ¿Qué le pasa a mi sudadera?

—Nada.

Bella sabía que la tensión entre ellos era mucho más grande que el hecho de haberse besado, iba más allá. Lo sentía.

—Puedes dormir en mi cama, yo me quedaré aquí.

Bella protestó y Edward también.

Pero al final Bella acabó tumbada en el cuarto de Edward, a oscuras y sola. Tan sola como odiaba estar.

Por eso cuando no consiguió conciliar el sueño Bella se levantó y fue hasta el sofá donde encontró a Edward también despierto.

Él la miró intensamente.

Bella extendió el brazo frente a él.

—Ven.

Edward miró la mano antes de cogerla y fue con ella a la habitación.

Ella le besó primero esa vez cuando se tumbaron uno a lado del otro y durante un rato él dejó que ella tomara la iniciativa. Bella descubrió, acarició y besó el torso tonificado de Edward y recordó su cuerpo años atrás cuando aún estaba a caballo entre haber dejado de ser un adolescente y de camino a convertirse en un hombre. Su cuerpo ahora mucho más tonificado y musculado que entonces, recordando como Rose siempre comentaba lo mucho mejor cuerpo que Emmett tenía en comparación con Edward. Hoy en día no había tanta diferencia.

A pesar de su amistad, Bella nunca había estado desnuda delante de él pasados los 12 años, cuando su cuerpo de niña empezó su camino a convertirse en el de una mujer.

Ella le había visto desnudo en más de una ocasión, debido a su falta de pudor, pero ella siempre había sido cuidadosa.

Era algo con lo que él siempre la chinchaba, como a pesar de su amistad, y de no ocultarse nada, ella era tímida en ese aspecto.

Por eso cuando Bella se incorporó agarrando el final de la sudadera y se deshizo de ella, quedándose únicamente con la minúscula prenda de ropa interior que cubría su sexo, Edward supo que esa noche irremediablemente las cosas cambiarían entre ellos.

Bella estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo al rechazo. Sabía que Edward la quería, pero no sabía si querría esto, pero a fin de cuentas él la había besado.

El alcohol mezclado con la lujuria la estaba desbordando.

Aprovechando la posición en la que Edward la miraba, tumbado sobre su espalda en la cama, Bella se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

Edward observó el cuerpo desnudo de Bella por primera vez, dándose cuenta que sus fantasías de adolescencia, y algunas no tan adolescentes, no le hacían justicia.

Tentativamente el acarició los muslos que descansaban a sus costados y cuando sus manos descansaron sobre sus caderas la atrajo hacia él.

El movimiento le permitió a Bella sentirle entre sus piernas y el placer se irradió por su cuerpo como una bala.

Edward cerró los ojos y sujetó sus caderas, no estaba seguro de estar preparado para esto, si ellos estaban preparados.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Podemos pensarlo después?

—¿Y si es tarde?

Bella le besó de nuevo con pasión, y deslizó su mano entre ellos agarrándole y acariciándole con firmeza.

Sorprendido por la repentina decisión de Bella, Edward casi terminó antes de empezar, y tuvo que voltearla y atraparla entre su cuerpo y la cama para poder controlarla.

—Espera...

—¿No quieres? —la preocupación en el rostro de Bella era evidente, esto podía destruirles, y ninguno de los dos quería correr ese riesgo.

—Claro que quiero... pero dame un minuto —susurró Edward mientras deslizaba su ropa interior y la de ella hasta que los dos se deshicieron de ella.

Edward decidió estudiar las nuevas partes del cuerpo de Bella que le habían sido descubiertas y acarició y besos sus senos y su sexo, mientras ella acariciaba y tiraba de su pelo extasiada, hasta que no puedo aguantar más y volvió a ponerse al mando obligándole a tumbarse de nuevo y clavándole en su interior en un momento repentino.

Él sexo fue desde ese momento frenético y acelerado y para cuando Bella se desplomó sobre el pecho de Edward estaban los dos tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando Bella se despertó la mañana sabía perfectamente donde estaba a pesar del dolor de cabeza y el malestar de la resaca.

Sabía de quien era la cama, aunque los recuerdos de la noche anterior parecían borrosos y distantes, las sábana olían a él.

Edward notó que Bella se movía al otro lado de la cama y recordó el momento en el que ella decidió cruzar el límite de la amistad consumida por el deseo, consumiéndole a él, aunque estaba algo borroso, pero no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se estiraba y la atraía hacía él.

Bella le permitió el gesto, deseando poder dormir un poco más junto a él antes de levantarse y afrontar la realidad.

* * *

_Os recuerdo que en este fic quiero que forméis parte de alguna manera, así que el primer review de cada capítulo podrá dejarme una idea, una situación, un lugar, una palabra(s)... que queráis que aparezca en el siguiente capítulo (o en su defecto el primero que quiera colaborar y si se cruzan reviews o veo una idea que me guste y no es la primera también la tendré en cuenta) así que el fic estará formado por capítulos que no tendrán porque tener una línea argumental temporal lineal, serán como episodios sueltos en la vida de los dos protagonistas._

_Tened en mente siempre esa idea de "Amigos con Beneficios" porque es la clave argumental, ¿vale? _

_Y bueno aclarar que aunque este capítulo aun parece un poco "amargo" o complicado en cuanto a sentimientos._

_Mi intención es escribir algo ligero y un poco cómico._


	3. Capítulo 2

_¡Hola!_

_¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡Está viva!_

_La vida real es una puta mierda, así de claro, no ha pasado nada malo pero casi no tengo tiempo ni para respirar... un horror._

**_Pero estoy aquí y sigo escribiendo y voy a seguir actualizando y traduciendo todo..._**

_Se que me habéis escrito y ha muchos no os he contestado, también intentaré retomar eso._

_Llevo varios días intentando subir esto, quien dice varios, dice 2 o 3, y FF lleva unos días sin dejar subir nada, pero bueno ya funciona de nuevo._

_Bueno... volvamos a este fic..._

_¡Gracias por los reviews!_

_Vaya, no esperaba tan buena respuesta y ahora casi todos ponéis ideas y sugerencias, y me gustan casi todas, algunas ya las tenía en mente yo, así que lo del primer review **se acabó.** Iré usando lo que me guste ;Þ_

_Aún así el primer review con la idea para este capítulo, si lo voy a usar, ya que es lo justo, ese review lo dejó **MaxiPau,** Gracias cielín! _

_Ella quiere saber quien planteará al otro el tema de los beneficios, quién se atreverá a proponerlo, cual será la primera reacción del otro, si lo aceptará de buenas... etc._

_Así que vamos a por ello._

* * *

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**

**2**

Bella y Edward se despidieron en la puerta de su apartamento.

Edward notó en seguida la torpeza e incomodidad del momento. Al igual que Bella, que no sabía si dar las gracias o simplemente decirle _ya hablamos_, o darle un beso o _qué_. Al final Edward susurró un _'Te veo está noche',_ y después Bella caminó lentamente hasta el ascensor sin mirar atrás.

[...]

Bella se miró en el espejo mientras se desenredaba el pelo después de haberse duchado.

_Año Nuevo. Vida Nueva. _Pensó mientras cogía las tijeras y empezó a cortar su larga y voluminosa melena.

Cuando quedó satisfecha con el resultado se secó el pelo y observó las capas que se había hecho. Le daba un aire más juvenil y moderno a su aspecto.

Bella cogió una caja de cartón que guardaba en el fondo del armario y la montó, empezando a meter en ella todas las cosas que le recordaban a James, todas las cosas que dejó atrás cuando se marchó.

Su propósito de Año Nuevo era dejar de compadecerse de si misma por el fracaso de su última relación. Iba a mirar hacia delante y sonreír con la cabeza bien alta y empezar de cero.

Edward también se miró en el espejo al salir de la ducha. Aún no alcanzaba a entender como había ocurrido.

Recordó entonces la primera y única vez que le dijo a Bella que le gustaba. Había sido en secundaria y ella se echó a reír porque pensó que era una broma, y cuando se dio cuenta que de que no lo era se limitó a decirle que ella le quería, pero como amigo.

Edward lo aceptó entonces, quizás porque con 14 años las cosas se ven de otra manera. Él también la quería como amiga, al menos sino podía tenerla de otra manera, y eso lo tuvo claro desde el principio.

Realmente no fue hasta que Bella conoció a James que Edward volvió a sentir esos sentimientos. Le revolvían los celos. Nunca entendió que veía Bella en un hombre como él.

Bella no había tenido muchos novios, pero James no se parecía a ninguno de ellos en ningún aspecto.

Era arrogante y creído. Valoraba demasiado las cosas materiales y el dinero, cosas a las que Bella, aparentemente no daba importancia.

Edward recordó en una noche de chicos cuando se lo comentó a Emmett, la respuesta de éste le hizo sentir aun más celos y asco. _"Será muy bueno en la cama"_, dejo caer más en broma que en serio, pero Edward desde luego lo tomó por lo segundo.

Luchó contra sus celos saliendo con distintas mujeres durante los casi 4 años que duró la relación de Bella.

Ella siempre llevó mal que no se llevarán bien, no entendía porque a Edward le irritaba tanto y no entendía porque James se ponía a la defensiva en su presencia.

Entonces un día James insinuó que no quería que le viese más. Bella al principio pensó que James no lo decía en serio, pero este no tardo en aclararle que no podía estar diciéndolo más claro: "_No quiero que quedes a solas con él. No quiero que le veas más."_

Cuando esto llegó a oídos de Edward, él y James se enfrentaron, llegando incluso a los puños.

Ese día fue el día que James amenazó a Bella con marcharse de la ciudad, la _ofreció_ irse con él. Ella se negó, su familia y sus amigos de toda la vida vivían allí. Así que James le dijo que se iría sin ella. Bella no le creyó. Pero él lo hizo. Tres días después, recogió la gran mayoría de sus cosas y se las llevó.

Bella le esperó esa noche pero no volvió. Lo único que recibió a la mañana siguiente fue un mensaje al móvil diciéndole que su abogado la contactaría, a fin de cuentas tenían un piso y un coche que habían comprado juntos y probablemente si él y Edward no se hubiesen enfrentado hubiera acabado casándose con él.

Bella culpó a Edward al principio, pero según pasaron los días empezó a culpar a James.

Sus abogados llegaron a un acuerdo, James se quedó el coche y Bella el piso, y le dio a James una parte proporcional y quedaron en paz.

No volvió a oír hablar de él.

Edward se disculpó, pero en el fondo no sentía la marcha de James.

Lo que si sentía era el ritmo que tomó la vida de Bella entonces, siempre andaba triste y hablaba con ellos mucho menos, y apenas la veían, se enclaustró en su casa y solo salía de allí para trabajar.

Rose y Emmett eran los únicos que empezaron a verla más cuando decidieron proponerle lo del nuevo restaurante. Consiguiendo así que su vida fuera volviendo relativamente a la normalidad.

Ahora con el restaurante estaba despegando Bella había sido capaz de centrar algo su vida en otra cosa que no fuera su propia miseria.

Fue en el restaurante donde, horas después Edward y Bella volvieron a verse, se juntaron de nuevo con algunos de sus amigos esa tarde-noche, ninguno dijo nada al principio, una mirada dejo claro que lo ocurrido debía quedar entre ellos hasta que tuvieran tiempo de hablarlo con tranquilidad.

Ninguno negó que pasaron la noche juntos pero nadie supo cuan juntos habían estado. De hecho nadie pensó que lo hubiesen pasado derrochando pasión. Ninguno de sus amigos les vio besarse en la fiesta, así que no podían ni imaginar el giro que había tomado sus vidas. Bella y Edward nunca habían dado muestras de una atracción sexual, al menos no desde el instituto.

Ahora Bella entraba y salía de la cocina vigilando que todo fuera bien, era su día libre pero ya que estaba allí no podía evitarlo, y fue en una de esas idas y venidas a la cocina que Edward decidió seguirla.

Disimuladamente se desvió hacia el baño, pero después cuando sabía que nadie estaría pendiente de él volvió sobre sus pasos en el pasillo que llevaba hacia los baños y entro en el que llevaba a la cocina y esperó.

Bella no tardó en salir. Llevaba un plato con unos entrantes para sus amigos, aprovechando así el viaje.

—¿No debería una de las camareras llevar eso?

—Bueno... así pueden atender a los otros clientes.

—Ya...—suspiró Edward cuando Bella se detuvo a su altura— Me gusta...—dijo haciendo referencia al nuevo corte de pelo de Bella—Tenemos que hablar—Bella se sonrojó ligeramente y le miró con timidez mientras asentía.

—Lo sé pero no es un buen momento, quizás... ¿mañana? No entro hasta las 2 aquí. ¿Cuando tienes que estar en el hospital?

—Hacia las 5 de la tarde—Edward sonrió.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ven a casa, puedo prepararte el pastel de carne que tanto te gusta—Bella alzó sus cejas de forma sugestiva.

—¿Pasamos de un café al pastel de carne? Me gusta—sonrió.

Bella se echó a reír mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo.

Instintivamente Edward la siguió colocando su mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda, un gesto que había echo mil veces antes, pero esta vez Bella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y los dos se detuvieron y miraron fijamente.

—Lo siento—murmuró Edward separándose ligeramente de ella dejando de tocarla.

—No, no lo hagas—sonrió Bella sin mirarle directamente a la cara y después suspiró—. Esto es raro...

—Lo sé.

—¡Hey!—dijo Emmett acercándose a ellos—¿Todo bien?—Los dos asintieron intentando disimular, aunque sabían que Emmett no notaria nada diferente entre ellos—Dame, Bella, yo llevaré esto a la mesa y venga que os estamos esperando... ya hay hambre—dijo guiñándole un ojo a Bella, que se echó a reír despreocupada.

—Emmett tú _siempre_ tienes hambre.

—Sobre todo si cocinas _tú,_ Bells.

Edward fue capaz de pasar el resto de la noche distraído entre las ligeras conversaciones de la velada mientras sus amigos compartían sus propósitos de año nuevo, esos que luego nadie suele cumplir. Bella le observaba en silencio, no estaba segura de que decirle al día siguiente.

En esos momentos veía en Edward al adolescente que le confesó sus sentimientos, y le preocupaba. No quería arriesgar su amistad, no quería... no, no _podría_ vivir si ella, era algo que tenía muy claro.

Pero la noche anterior había sido especial, algo había cambiado y tampoco quería perder eso.

_¿Podrían tener ambas cosas?_

No estaba segura... pero tenía claro una cosa: tenía que intentarlo... _¿querría Edward?_

[...]

Cuando Edward abrió una botella de vino en su cocina al día siguiente, mientras ella daba los últimos retoques a la presentación de los platos que iban a comer, los nervios la inundaban.

—Eres consciente de que puedes tirar el trozo de carne en el plato y me lo comeré igual y con el mismo gusto, ¿verdad?

Bella resopló ante el comentario.

—¿Si tuvieras que darme puntos, lo harías deprisa y corriendo sin cuidado para que quedará la menor cicatriz posible, solo porque soy yo a quién estas cosiendo?

—_Touché—_dijo él con media sonrisa en la boca mientras le ofrecía a Bella su copa—. ¿Un brindis?

—Claro—Bella aceptó la copa mientras esperaba a que Edward anunciará el brindis que acababa de proponer.

—Mmmmm... ¿Por qué quieres brindar?

Bella le miró a los ojos y decidió dejar caer una indirecta para poder sopesar la situación.

—¿Por nosotros?

—Bien... Por nosotros entonces—dijo Edward chocando su copa con la de Bella. La expresión que él vio en sus ojos no le gustó—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada...—se apresuró a contestar ella caminando hacia la mesa—solo... ¿te arrepientes de lo que paso?

Edward la miró fijamente mientras se sentaba en la mesa a la vez que ella.

—No... ¿Te arrepientes tú?

—No... Pero...—por una milésima de segundo Bella vio pasar nerviosismo por sus facciones—somos amigos... ¿no? Quiero decir... que no cambia nada... ¿verdad?

Edward por un momento pensó que Bella no estaba segura de lo que había ocurrido, y que realmente se arrepentía, pero no sabía si decirle que no tenía porque hacer como si no lo hacía, si se arrepentía, él, desde luego quería saberlo.

—Bella, en serio, si lo que ocurrió te... incomoda... bueno evidentemente no podemos hacer que desaparezca, pero...

—¡No!... Joder, Edward... no me arrepiento, ya te lo he dicho. De hecho... bueno... no me importaría que... volviera a ocurrir—contestó Bella aturrulladamente y tan rápido como pudo, notando como sus mejillas ardían. Mientras se escondía bebiendo de la copa.

—¿Qué?—dejó escapar Edward casi sin respirar.

—Siempre y cuando tengamos claro que somos amigos, eso no tiene por qué cambiar... y que no significará nada más... ¿no?

—Te refieres a...

—Que si surge, pues podemos... ya sabes... sin compromisos. Que quedé entre nosotros... algo _¿extra-oficial?_—dijo Bella moviendo la mano entre ellos con un tono bastante más convincente ahora sintiéndose ya más tranquila después de haber dejado sobre la mesa sus cartas.

—¿Sin compromisos? ¿Cómo? En plan... _ligue..._

—Bueno no es que vaya a llamarte a las 3 de la mañana para hacerlo todos los días pero... _¿algo así?_

—¿Estás hablando _en _serio?

—¿Si?

—No sé... ¿y si se complica?

—Si se complica lo dejamos... y seguimos como antes.

—Ya... bueno... no sé... ¿estás segura? No creo que sea tan fácil seguir _como antes_...—Bella se echó a reír—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Ahora parece que el que se arrepiente eres tú.

—No lo hago, pero es que me has pillado por sorpresa. No es algo de lo que te imaginará capaz, no sé—Edward le guiñó un ojo de forma juguetona mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

—Insinúas que no soy capaz de separar sentimientos de... _placer—_Edward se atragantó con el vino y empezó a toser—. ¡Oh, Dios Mío! ¿Estás bien?—Bella se levantó de golpe y bordeó la mesa para dar unas suaves palmadas su espalda para ayudarle a calmarse.

—No...—Dijo con la voz algo afectada después del ataque de tos—es que nunca pensé que oiría una propuesta de ese tipo salir de tu boca.

—Bueno, creo que en parte, es por ser tú... no me vería capaz de proponerle algo así a... Ben, por ejemplo.

—Y yo espero que no lo hagas... por la salud metal de Angela, sobre todo. Bueno, sin compromisos... ¿eh?

—Si, quiero decir que bueno... si surge... podemos ver a otras personas. Ya sabes, salir ocasionalmente con otros... mientras no sea serio, claro, y si alguno de los dos empezamos una relación seria pues lo dejamos por supuesto. Por cierto... ¿Samantha y tú?

—Samantha y yo nada... no funcionaba, y no iba a funcionar.

—Bien... digo... ¿estás bien?

Edward se echó a reír.

—No te gustaba, ¿eh?

—Me miraba como si...

—¿Fueras una amenaza?

—Si, exacto.

—Bueno, se sentía amenazada, Rose y Alice le habían dicho que éramos íntimos e inseparables y decía sentirse incómoda y que no _me _quería compartir. En fin nos acabábamos de conocer... era un poco posesiva.

Bella sonrió.

—¿Me puedo sentar ya o vas atragantarte más?

—Siéntate. Por cierto esto está de muerte. Mejor que nunca, ¿tiene algo nuevo?

—Un toque secreto en la salsa.

—¿Secreto para mi también?

—Sip, sobre todo para ti—Bella le sacó la lengua.

Todo el peso y seriedad que implicaba el acuerdo que acaban de hacer en parte, olvidado.

Edward acercó a Bella al restaurante cuando acabaron de comer.

—¿A qué hora sales hoy?

—Tengo guardia, así que hasta mañana a esta hora más o menos...

—No sé como lo haces.

—Café... esa es la clave y eso—dijo señalando el recipiente con las sobras del pastel de carne de Bella.

Bella sonrió.

—Bueno... ya hablamos entonces, mañana.

—Bien.

Bella se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla justo en el mismo momento que Edward giró la cabeza para besar la suya y acabaron dándose un rápido beso en los labios.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos en silencio y después miraron por las ventanillas.

La calle estaba desierta.

—Bueno... me voy.

—Te llamo luego—dijo Edward mientras ella salía del coche.

—OK.

[...]

Eran las más de las 11 de la noche del día siguiente cuando Edward llamó.

—¿Sales ahora?

—Si...

—Pero, no dijiste que...

—Llegó un trauma a urgencias, un accidente de tráfico múltiple. Acabo de salir de quirófano.

—¿Comiste...?

—Si... tomé lo que me traje anoche.

—¿Anoche? ¿Anoche cuando?

—La cena de ayer.

—Edward, ¿y el desayuno... y la comida?

—No tuve tiempo... bueno ahora que lo pienso, si desayuné... un par de cafés.

—¿Donde estás?

—Yendo a casa.

—¿Y tienes que comer?

—Pararé en algún lado... cogeré algo para llevar.

—Hice lasaña...

—¿Es una invitación?

—¿No he sido lo suficientemente sutil? He hecho lasaña como para 4, Edward, puedes venir a por ella, si te apetece.

—Estaré allí en 5 minutos.

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta de su apartamento Edward la sonrió de oreja a oreja.

La casa olía ya a lasaña recién hecha, y el ambiente estaba cálido.

—¿Estabas en la cama?—preguntó Edward dándose cuenta de la ropa, o más bien de la poca ropa, que llevaba Bella.

—Iba a leer un rato—dijo ella mientras le guiaba a la cocina—¿Te la tomas aquí?—le comentó mientras sacaba la bandeja del horno.

—No quiero molestar...

—Por favor...—dijo Bella con ironía mientras servía una porción abundante de lasaña en un plato.

Edward se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la mesa que Bella tenía en su cocina.

—¿Qué tal tu día?

—Normal... tranquilo, aún no conoce el restaurante mucha gente así que entre semana tampoco hay mucho jaleo. ¿Y el tuyo...? A pesar de la emergencia de última hora...

—De locos...—dijo entre risas.

Edward empezó a comer en cuanto Bella colocó el plato delante de él. Estaba hambriento.

—Tienes que cuidarte, Edward, no puedes llevar este ritmo de vida y no hacer al menos las comidas importantes. Tú, precisamente, deberías saberlo...

—Lo sé... es que no he tenido tiempo.

Bella le observó en silencio, dejándole comer. Después se levantó y puso el resto de la lasaña en un recipiente y fregó el otro recipiente que Edward había traído de vuelta. Mientras el acaba le acercó varias frutas y un par de yogures. Después le beso en la cabeza antes de salir de la cocina disculpándose le indicó que la lasaña que quedaba era para él, y después le dijo que estaría en el salón

Allí es donde la encontró Edward minutos después de terminar de cenar y de haber fregado y recogido lo que había ensuciado, acurrucada en un rincón del sofá, dormida con un libro entre las manos. La observó en silencio antes de mirar el reloj, era casi la 1:30.

Se acercó a ella y la tapó con la manta que ella tenía sobre los pies, después de colocar el libro con cuidado sobre la mesa que había al lado del sofá. Apagó la luz y besó su mejilla.

—Quédate—susurró Bella sin abrir los ojos.

—No puedo... pero vamos que te llevo a la cama, venga...—susurró Edward mientras la levantaba del sofá cogiéndola en brazos.

Bella se aferró a su cuello y refunfuñó pero volvió a quedarse dormida incluso antes de que Edward la dejara sobre su cama.

Antes de salir, Edward tropezó con algo que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada.

Encendió la luz del hall para ver una caja llena de CDs, DVDs, libros, bisutería y artículos de distinta índole... y fotos.

Edward cogió una de esas fotos. En ella se veía a Bella sonriente sentada sobre el regazo de James. Echó un vistazo por el encima de todas las fotos, en casi todas salía James, otras eran recortes de él, claramente arrancado de fotos grupales.

Había varias fotos también de Bella. Edward cogió alguna reconociendo en ellas lugares a los que ella había ido con él.

Volvió a dejar la caja tal y como la había encontrado y después se marchó.

[...]

Lo primero que vio Bella al abrir los ojos la mañana fue un trozo de papel doblado sobre la almohada.

_"Gracias por la cena. Mañana... a las 7, en Tonny's. Reservaré a mi nombre.  
__No tires la caja de la entrada, hablemos antes.  
__Edward"_

* * *

_Os recuerdo que en este fic quiero que forméis parte de alguna manera, a partir del siguiente capítulo, aceptaré todas las sugerencias (no prometo usarlas todas, al menos no ya, a ver como se desarrolla la historia primero)_

_Así que ya sabéis podéis dejarme una idea, una situación, un lugar, una palabra(s)... que queráis que aparezca en el siguiente capítulo, así que el fic estará formado por capítulos que no tendrán porque tener una línea argumental temporal lineal, serán como episodios sueltos en la vida de los dos protagonistas, aunque los primeros como veis si están teniendo algo de continuidad, estoy presentándolos un poco._

_Tened en mente siempre esa idea de "Amigos con Beneficios" porque es la clave argumental, ¿vale?_

_Mi intención es escribir algo ligero y un poco cómico, con este fic, aún así, me gustan que las cosas sean reales y no todo es de color de rosa, os aviso, aunque algunos ya sabéis que me encanta hacerles sufrir :Þ_

_

* * *

_

_Otro asunto aparte, estoy participando en _**_The Paramore Fanfic Twilight Contest (_**_http : / / www . fanfiction . net/u/2746802/The_Paramore_tiwilight_c0ntest [sin espacios]_**_) _**_con un OS que publique hace poco_**_'Reiniciar'_**_. No vengo a pediros que me votéis, no estaría mal pero, solo quiero deciros que la votación esta abierta, se cierra el 1 de Abril, y hay unos cuantos OS que están muy bien entre los participantes, así que os animo a pasaros por la pagina del concurso, y a leer las entradas de los participantes, y si luego resulta que crees que me merezco el voto genial, y sino, pues se lo dais a quien creáis que se lo merezca más ^^._

_Gracias por leer!_


	4. Capítulo 3

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**

**3**

—Una mesa a nombre de Edward Cullen—dijo Bella sin prestar atención a la camarera mientras ojeaba el interior del restaurante.

Estaba de mal humor.

Edward había estado ignorando sus llamadas y mensajes todo el día. Incluso había considerado no aparecer. De hecho es lo que le había puesto en el último mensaje que le había mandado, que no pensaba ir.

Pero le podía la curiosidad y siendo sincera con ella misma, tenía ganas de pasar un rato con Edward, un rato... íntimo para ser exactos, y a pesar de que había sido idea suya, ahora no se veía capaz de llamarle y decirle _"te apetece que nos acostemos... ahora"_, pero si estaba con él, cenaban y luego surgía... entonces no le parecía tan... desesperado, porque al fin de cuentas eso es lo que era... algo desesperado.

A parte estaba molesta con el comentario _"No tires la caja de la entrada"_, eso no era asunto de Edward, y no había nada de que hablar, y mucho menos con él, en relación a ese tema.

—El Sr. Cullen no ha llegado todavía, ¿quiere esperarle en la mesa, o quiere tomar algo en la barra?—Bella miró la barra que estaba a su derecha, estaba llena de hombres, solos, esperando.

—La mesa estará bien.

—Sígame, el Sr. Cullen pidió que la mesa fuera en el salón del fondo.

Bella conocía este restaurante, había estado muchas veces en él, incluso había trabajado en él antes de acabar su formación, aunque había cambiado de dueños, estaba todo más o menos igual, incluso conservaronla carta. Yel salón del fondo era pequeño, acogedor e íntimo, sin el bullicio del gran espacio de la parte delantera. Normalmente las parejas reservaban en ese salón.

Bella se sentó en la mesa que le indicó la camarera, un pequeño reservado que estaba pensado en realidad para cuatro personas, no para dos.

Estaba segura de que Edward habría pedido la mesa así. Él odiaba que le dieran una mesa pequeña cuando iba sólo o con otra persona nada más, le gustaba tener espacio sobre la mesa, incluso si no lo utilizaba.

Mientras se acomodaba otra camarera se acercó y colocó un pequeño plato con aceitunas y un cestillo con pan.

—¿Quiere que le traiga algo de beber mientras espera?—Le dijo la segunda camarera mientras le ofrecía una carta.

—Estoy segura de que el Sr. Cullen ya ha dejado seleccionado un vino...—la segunda camarera miro su libreta y asintió—Puede traerlo ya si quiere—las camareras se miraron una a la otra nerviosas—, no se preocupen él ya lo sabe.

Con un poco de duda, se alejaron de la mesa hablando entre ellas, la primera volvió a la entrada y la segunda se desvió hacia el pasillo por el cual se iba a la bodega.

Bella sabía que Edward no tendría inconveniente en que fuera ella quien decidiera si el vino estaba bien o no sin su presencia, de hecho muchas veces, tanto él como otros amigos, su padre, o incluso James, habían dejado que fuera ella quién decidiese, a fin de cuentas entendía más que cualquiera de ellos casi seguro.

Quizás porque estaba de mal humor, cuando volvió la camarera Bellahizo un pequeño _show _delante de ella mientras probaba el vino, al cual dio el gusto bueno. Edward llego justo cuando la camarera volvía a desaparecer hacia la cocina.

—Lo siento—dijo acercándose a ella y besándola en la cabeza antes de sentarse frente a ella—, vengo del hospital y...

—Esta bien...—le cortó ella mientras abría la carta y se ocultaba tras ella—, ¿Por qué no me has cogido el teléfono o contestado a los mensajes?

—Estaba en el trabajo.

Bella miró un poco por encima de su carta, Edward estaba leyendo la suya con tranquilidad.

—¿Que te parece el vino?

Edward cogió la botella de la mesa y se sirvió en su copa.

—Esta bueno. ¿Te gusta?

Bella asintió.

—Bueno... A qué se debe esto—dijo Bella señalando el espacio que la rodeaba.

—Pensé que necesitabas... hablar.

—¿De qué?—Edward la miró, su expresión decía algo así como _"Ya sabes de qué"—_Son cosas de James, y no las quiero.

—Puedo entender lo de las fotos y sus regalos... pero ¿libros, discos y películas?

—Son suyos, no se los llevó, y yo no los quiero. Si algo te interesa, eres libre de cogerlo...

—Creo que deberías quedártelos tú. Tira las fotos si quieres pero no tires... _arte._

_—_No creo que las películas que le gustaban se puedan considerar arte.

—Pues saca provecho al menos... véndelo.

—¿De que va esto en realidad, Edward?

—¿Quieres hablar de él?

—¿Contigo? No... Gracias.

—Bella...

—Edward, no he olvidado lo que ocurrió... y te he perdonado, pero no rasques en la herida, por favor, realmente quieres que te mande a la mierda, porque estoy a punto de hacerlo.

—No lo creo— dijo sonriendo con descaro.

—Eres un creído. Y además, te crees muy listo— dijo enfurruñada mientras se disponía a levantarse y salir de allí.

—Oh, vamos, Bells, no te vayas— Edward acarició el brazo de Bella y ella sintió un cosquilleó que se irradió por su cuerpo como la pólvora, recordando entonces uno de los motivos por los que estaba allí... _necesitaba_ a Edward.

—Podemos, no hablar de James, por favor... nunca más.

—Está bien... pero no...

—Edward...— le advirtió— y no... No tiraré el _arte, ¿_de acuerdo? Solo las fotos y la bisutería barata.

—Bien.

La cena siguió sin contratiempos hasta que llegó la hora de pedir el postre, pare el cual Bella convenció a Edward para que compartiera con ella un tiramisú. Había cenado muy bien y sabía que si lo pedía para ella sola no podría terminarlo, y así se aseguraba tomar un poco, que es lo que quería y que él se tomaría el resto sin rechistar.

Y mientras esperaban a que llegara el postre Bella intentó tentar su suerte. Disimuladamente y con ayuda del otro pie se quitó uno de sus zapatos y después busco las piernas de Edward debajo dela mesa. Duranteunos segundos los dos se miraron fijamente mientras Bella acariciaba la pierna de Edward sugerentemente bajo la mesa con el pie.

—¿Qué haces?

—Nada...

Edward sonrió.

—¿Quieres irte ya?

—No, quiero el tiramisú y después... a lo mejor podemos...

—¿Tomar una copa?— Edward levantó las cejas de forma sugerente.

—Bueno... depende.

—¿De qué?

—¿Dónde?

—Mi casa está más cerca.

—¿Mañana libras?— Edward asintió— Entonces mejor que vayamos a mi casa, ¿no crees? Está más cerca de mi trabajo, y no tengo coche...

—Está bien.

La camarera dejó el tiramisú y dos cucharas sobre la mesa y Edward le pidió la cuenta y le dijo que pusiera el tiramisú para llevar.

En pocos minutos estaban sentados en el sofá de Bella compartiendo el tiramisú y viendo un programa de entrevistas nocturno.

—¿Que quieres tomar?

—¿Qué tienes?

—Bueno, ya sabes que a Charlie le gusta el Whisky Canadiense, así que no tengo Escocés... también hay Ron, creo...—Bella miró hacia el mueble bar observando las botellas con detenimiento— hay Brandy... y Coñac, espera...—hizo intención de levantarse pero Edward la agarro del brazo y ella cayó sobre su regazo.

—¿Y si dejamos la copa para después?—dijo antes de besarla. Primero tanteando el terreno hasta que Bella hundió sus dedos en el pelo de su nuca y le atrajo hacia él.

—Empiezo a entender muchas cosas...—susurró contra sus labios.

—¿Qué cosas?

—El revuelo que causabas entre las chicas en el instituto.

—¿Así que revuelo, eh?

—No finjas, eras totalmente consciente, las tenías a todas locas.

—A todas menos a la que yo quería—Edward alzó una ceja de forma juguetona.

—Oh vamos, eso fue hace mucho, éramos unos críos. Hubiésemos acabado mal y estoy segura de que no estaríamos aquí ahora, haciendo esto si... ¡Edward!

Gritó Bella cuando esté la giró rápidamente para apoyar su espalda en el sofá mientras el se colocaba con cuidado sobre ella sin aplastarla.

—¿Si qué?—preguntó mientras besaba su cuello.

—Si hubiese pensado que realmente ibas en serio.

Edward la miró extrañado durante unos segundos.

—¿Realmente en serio? ¿De que estás hablando?

—Edward... vamos, tenías 14 años, los chicos a los 14 años solo piensan en una cosa...

Bella arqueó un ceja mientras acariciaba la nuca de Edward estudiando su mirada.

Edward se incorporó y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá. Dejando a Bella tumbada.

—¿Edward?— preguntó Bella incorporándose sobre sus codos.

—¿Realmente crees que sólo te dije que me gustabas porque quería enrollarme contigo?

—Edward... ¿qué... qué más da eso ahora?

—No era así en absoluto... todo lo que te dije era verdad... aún lo es—susurró.

—Lo sé, y yo también te quiero Edward... eres mi amigo, mi roca... ¿recuerdas?

Edward la miró intensamente.

—Tu amigo con beneficios... si... ya...

—No lo retuerzas... ahora es distinto. Ya no somos esos críos.

—Claro que no.

Edward se levantó y se dirigió hacia el mueble bar y se sirvió un vaso de whisky bastante cargado y empezó a beberlo directamente.

—¿Quieres... hielo?

—No.

Bella se levantó y se fue a la cocina trayendo un recipiente con hielo y sirviéndose ella misma una copa bajo la atenta mirada de Edward.

—¿Ya no quieres...?—insinuó Bella sin mirarle, deseando no haber sacado el tema del instituto...—¿Ya sabes?

—Ni siquiera puedes decirlo... Bella, ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto? Porque no eres ni capaz de darle un nombre.

—¿Que quieres que diga, Edward? ¿Qué si quieres follar? Porque eso es lo que se supone que hemos acordado, perdóname si pienso que esa palabra suena horriblemente mal—Edward se echó a reír—. Genial... me alegró que sea tan divertido, Edward.

—No lo es.

Se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos antes de que Bella dejará de mirar. Aún sentía la perforadora mirada de Edward sobre ella mientras dejaba el vaso de nuevo sobre el mueble bar después de jugar unos segundos con los hielos.

Realmente tampoco entendía porque se había molestado tanto Edward, ella pensaba que ya tenía superado aquello y dado el status actual de lo que trascendía entre ellos, que más daba que con 14 años Bella pensará que lo único que quería Edward era enrollarse con ella. Él le había demostrado infinidad de veces lo que ella significaba para él, y viceversa. Tampoco había que exagerar las cosas.

Aunque quizás había llegado el momento de dar fin a la velada y dejar lo de _los beneficios _para otra noche.

Edward dejo su vaso junto al de Bella enla mesa. Sehabía bebido casi de un trago el whisky que se había servido.

Bella miró los dos vasos en silencio intentando decidir como decirle a Edward que no tenía que quedarse esa noche si no quería acostarse con ella.

La sensación de rechazo empezó a irradiarse por su interior creando una sensación de vacío en su estomago.

Fue entonces cuando Edward colocó un dedo en su barbilla y la levantó y giró su rostro hacia él. Bella cerró los ojos en el proceso para evitar mirarle, no quería ver el enfado o la irritación que pensaba que encontraría en su cara.

—¿Por qué suena _horriblemente mal_?—Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y encontró duda en sus facciones—¿Qué es lo qué suena mal?

—No lo sé... es como... muy... _sucio._

Edward sonrió.

Fue entonces cuando Bella sintió de golpe la pared contra su espalda mientras que Edward junto sus labios con los suyos y la beso con lujuria.

En pocos minutos se convirtieron en una maraña de besos y manos que quitaban apresuradas prendas de ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior. Edward alzó a Bella y está rodeo su cinturas con las piernas antes de que él volviese a apretarla entre él y la pared, haciendo que su miembro erecto se apretara contra su sexo.

—Edward...—gimió Bella oscilando sus caderas todo lo que le permitía el apoyo de sus piernas sobre la cadera de Edward y su espalda contra la pared—deberíamos... protección...—Entonces un flash pasó por la mente de Edward, la otra vez no habían usado nada... se miraron jadeando. Bella pudo ver el terror en su expresión y supo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese instante— tomo la píldora... pero preferiría que usáramos algo más.

—Vale...—Jadeó Edward mirando hacia el suelo donde estaba sus pantalones y su cartera, intentando recordar si aún llevaría algún preservativo en ella.

—En la mesilla de mi cuarto...—Bella intentó deslizar su cuerpo para poder ir hasta allí pero en Edward la aferró con más fuerza y camino con ella en brazos por el pasillo sin dejar de besarse, chocando con las paredes por el camino.

Una vez que llegaron al cuarto, Edward se dejó caer sobre la cama quedando sentado en ella con Bella a horcajadas sobre él.

La observó mientras ella se deshacía del sujetador y lo dejaba caer sugerente sobre su cara. Él lo agarró y lo tiro con fuerza hacia el lateral de la cama sin dejar de mirar los pechos de Bella mientra alzaba una de sus manos para acariciar su costado.

Bella se inclinó sobre él para abrir el cajón y el aprovechó la ocasión para lamer uno de sus pezones, que quedó a la altura de sus labios. Bella dio un pequeño grito y perdió el equilibrio, mientras Edward aprovechó la situación para voltearla y quedar el encima.

Edward abrió el cajón y se quedó quieto cuando sus dedos tocaron algo que obviamente no era una caja de condones.

—Oh... vaya ¿que tenemos aquí?—dijo sacando el pequeño artilugio con forma de bala del cajón.

Cuando Bella lo vio primero intentó quitárselo pero obviamente Edward fue más rápido y tenía los brazos más largos que ella así que cuando se dio vio que no podría quitárselo simplemente se tapo la cara con la manos.

—Por favor, déjalo donde estaba y coge el condón...—suplicó débilmente.

—¿Por qué? En estos momentos esto es mucho más interesante que el condón. ¿Como se enciende? ¿No suelen ir unidos a un control...?—Edward se inclinó para mirar mejor en el cajón.

Bella miró entre los dedos como Edward observaba el contenido del cajón.

—Es inalámbrico...—susurró.

—¿Qué?

—Que es inalámbrico—dijo Bella

Edward miró el vibrador estupefacto.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo se enciende?—Bella se incorporó y aprovechó el estado de asombro de Edward para quitarle el aparato de las manos y lo lanzó con fuerza a la otra punta de la habitación, donde se pudo oír como chocaba contra la pared y después rodaba por el suelo— ¡Hey!

—Para... ¿vale?

—¿Desde cuando tienes eso?

—Edward, no seas infantil—dijo Bella mientras cogía un preservativo del cajón y cerraba el cajón. Después lo sujetó entre los dientes mientras se quitaba las braguitas.

Edward inspeccionaba el suelo de la habitación buscando el vibrador. Sonrió cuando vio el reflejo de la luz en la superficie metálica. Y volvió su atención a Bella cuando ella le empezó a besar el cuello mientras intentaba bajarle los calzoncillos.

Una vez estuvieron los dos desnudos Edward besó su cuerpo descendiendo del cuello de Bella a sus pechos y después hasta su ombligo parando de golpe para mirarla. Bella estaba tumbada sobre la almohada con los ojos cerrados, respirando cargadamente, cuando notó que Edward había detenido su camino hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo Bella abrió los ojos y le miró.

—¿Qué pasa?—susurró con dificultad.

—¿Quieres qué... siga?

—Oh—susurró Bella débilmente dándose cuenta de lo que Edward le estaba consultando—. Bueno... si no quieres... o sea... no tienes que hacer eso—dijo entre jadeos.

Edward sonrió con malicia.

—Claro que quiero, quería asegurarme de que _tú_ querías.

Después continuó besando los muslos de Bella evitando la zona que quedaba entre ellos.

Bella apretó las piernas buscando la fricción que Edward le estaba negando en estos momentos. Edward introdujo una mano entre sus piernas separándolas pero si tocar la zona que ella deseaba. Y esperó mientras el seguía besando sus muslos, rodillas y el resto de sus piernas hasta sus pies, mientras no dejaba de acariciarle los muslos. Cuando llegó a besar los dedos de los pies Edward se bajó de la cama quedándose de rodillas a los pies dela cama. Tiróde Bella hasta que quedó al borde de la cama con las piernas colgando por la parte inferior. Después separó sus piernas hasta quedar entre ellas.

Bella observó todo los lentos movimientos de Edward expectante.

Y el momento en que la mano de Edward acarició el vello púbico y separó los labios inferiores de Bella, está se desplomó sobre la cama y se dejó invadir por el placer que los labios, dedos y lengua de Edward le proporcionaban hundiendo una de sus manos en su cabello cobrizo acariciando su cuero cabelludo mientras con la otra aferraba las sábanas con fuerza mientras se acercaba el inminente orgasmo que crecía en su interior.

—Oh, Edward... no... No pares...—Edward remplazó su dedo por su lengua y Bella sintió como Edward movía la mano por el suelo cerca de sus pies—Oh... Edward...

Después de unos segundos Edward introdujo dos dedos en el interior de Bella y volvió a la tortura de besos por el cuerpo de Bella hasta llegar a sus labios, cuando Bella se saboreó a sí mismo en los labios de Edward perdí el control de su cuerpo y gimió mientras las olas de placer la mecían hasta que poco a poco desaparecieron.

—Wow...—susurró mirando a Edward extasiada mientras este llevaba su cuerpo de nuevo sobre la cama donde se tumbó delicadamente junto a ella.

—¿Podemos ahora ver como funciona esto?—dijo Edward con un sonrisa tonta en los labios mientras le mostraba a Bella el vibrador de nuevo.

—¿Nunca habías visto uno o qué?

—Solo en video Y bueno, no era exactamente así.

—¿Porno?

Asintió.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, que pensará tú madre si se entera que ves videos porno.

—Bueno no soy yo el que tiene juguetes sexuales en el cajón de mi mesilla, señorita Swan.

—Dámelo—dijo Bella intentando quitárselo de nuevo.

—No, no. Contesta.

—¿Por qué?

—Para usarlo.

—¡No!—dijo Bella entre risas y nervios mientras forcejeaba con Edward quién empezó a mover el aparato entre sus dedos hasta que consiguió accionarlo.

Entonces la habitación se quedó en silencio y solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambos y el tenue zumbido del aparato.

—¿Lo has usado alguna vez?—Bella asintió.

—Apágalo, Edward.

—Dame un motivo para no hacerlo.

Bella deslizó la mano entre ellos y le agarró con firmaza provocando un gruñido por parte de Edward.

—Este motivo—dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pene y extendía el pre-semen por ella— me parece más que suficiente.

Con la otra mano Bella le ofreció a Edward el preservativo y él soltó el vibrador para cogerlo. Bella apagó el vibrado y lo dejó sobre la mesilla

—Quizás en otro momento...—dijo Edward mientras dejaba que Bella le tumbara y empezara a besarle como había hecho él con ella. Enredó sus manos en el cabello de Bella cuando está le rodeó con los labios y acompañó los movimientos de su cabeza sin presionarla hasta que sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse.

La pidió que parara pero Bella fue más insistente y al final él eyaculó en su boca.

Permanecieron tumbados sobre la cama presionando sus cuerpos desnudos mientras él volvía a relajarse.

—Dame unos minutos...—susurró Edward mientras Bella sonreía besando su pecho.

—Los que quieras—susurró ella acariciando dulcemente el bajo vientre de Edward con los dedos.

Edward atrajo los labios de Bella hacia los suyos y en pocos minutos estaban otra vez acariciándose con fervor.

Cuando llegó el momento fue Bella quien colocó el condón sobre Edward y él lentamente la penetró moviendo sus caderas con determinada precisión.

Edward la torturó durante minutos con un ritmo lento y sensual con el que la llevó hasta el borde del precipicio en dos ocasión hasta que finalmente los dos cayeron juntos por él.

Estuvieron en silencio abrazados durante minutos. Hasta que Bella se empezó a reír.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Edward divertido por la repentina reacción de Bella.

—No puedo creer que hayas encontrado el vibrador... ¡qué vergüenza!—dijo Bella escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Edward besándolo.

—Desde luego no esperaba que mi dulce Bells tuviera algo así escondido en la mesilla, la verdad, es... perverso—dijo Edward soltando una carcajada.

Bella le dio un golpe juguetón sobre el pecho mientras se incorporaba tapando su desnudez con la sábana.

—Fue un regalo.

—¿De quién?

—Las chicas.

Edward alzó las cejas.

—¿Os regaláis vibradores las unas a las otras? ¿Me gustaría saber que opinan Emmett y Jasper de eso?

—¡No!—Bella rió— En realidad fue una especie de _broma_ de Rose y Alice, verás, hace tiempo me quejé de que... mmm... ¿Te acuerdas de Mike?—Edward asintió— pues Mike, era _muy_ rápido y yo nunca... pensaron que una ayudita no me vendría mal.

—¿Y a Mike le pareció bien?

—Mike nunca lo vio.

—¿Y funciona?

—Si, bueno, no lo sé...

—¿No lo has usado?

—Si, pero... tampoco... ugh... bueno... es que no lograba... ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa?—Edward cogió el pequeño aparato de la mesilla y lo observó detenidamente— ¿Podrías dejar de mirarlo como si fuera a desvelarte un secreto o algo así? Guárdalo.—Edward lo accionó y lo pasó por la palma de su mano mientras vibraba—Edward, por favor, déjalo.

—¿Quieres probarlo?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?—dijo mientras lo deslizaba por el brazo de Bella.

—Me pone nerviosa. Además... si quieres hacer algo hazlo tú. Desde luego aguantas bastante más que Mike—dijo Bella guiñándole un ojo.

—Túmbate—dijo Edward abriendo los brazos para que Bella se abrazará a él. Ella lo hizo y los dos observaron el movimiento del pequeño artilugio plateado mientras Edward lo pasaba por el brazo de Bella lentamente.

—Hace cosquillas...—susurró ella—Apágalo.

—No...

—¿Realmente crees que eso va a excitarme.. O a ti?—Bella medito en silencio unos minutos mientras Edward seguía moviendo el vibrados sobre su brazo—Las... mujeres... de los videos... ¿les funciona?

—Las mujeres de esos videos fingen exageradamente, Bella.

—¿Siempre?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

El zumbido del vibrador llenaba la habitación mientras Edward se separaba de Bella para deslizar poco a poco la sábana hasta que descubrió su pecho y acercó el aparto a uno de sus pezones. Bella cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior antes de sujetarle la mano y lo separarla de su cuerpo.

—Edward... apágalo. Es tarde... ¿Vas a quedarte?

—¿Quieres que me quede?

—Si.

Edward abrió el cajón y echó el aparato dentro.

—No he olvidado que está ahí—dijo besándole la nariz antes de tumbarse y abrazarla.

—No lo dudo—río Bella antes de acurrucarse contra él y cerrar los ojos.

* * *

_xD jejeje, los misterios de la mesilla de noche ;Þ _

* * *

_Os recuerdo que en este fic quiero que forméis parte de alguna manera, a partir del siguiente capítulo, aceptaré todas las sugerencias (no prometo usarlas todas, al menos no ya, a ver como se desarrolla la historia primero)_

_Así que ya sabéis podéis dejarme una idea, una situación, un lugar, una palabra(s)... que queráis que aparezcan en algún capítulo. El fic estará formado por capítulos que no tendrán porque tener una línea argumental temporal lineal, serán como episodios sueltos en la vida de los dos protagonistas, aunque los primeros como veis si están teniendo algo de continuidad, estoy presentándolos un poco y creando las bases de su "relación"._

_Tened en mente siempre esa idea de "Amigos con Beneficios" porque es la clave argumental, ¿vale?_

_Mi intención es escribir algo ligero y un poco cómico, con este fic, aún así, me gustan que las cosas sean reales y no todo es de color de rosa, os aviso, aunque algunos ya sabéis que me encanta hacerles sufrir :Þ_

* * *

_Gracias por leer!_


	5. Capítulo 4

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**

**4**

Edward observó a Bella mientras esta cocinaba.

Normalmente Bella no dejaba a nadie ajeno a la cocina estuviese merodeando por ella, pero Edward prometió sentarse en el taburete sin moverse y así lo estaba cumpliendo.

—¿Y cuando dices que es esa fiesta?—preguntó Bella.

—El jueves, ya sabes, de vez en cuando alguna fundación organiza fiesta, galas... o como quieras llamarlas.

—Así que hay que ir de etiqueta.

—Si.

—¿El jueves?

—Eso es.

—¿Por qué no llevas a Alice? Esas cosas le encantan, ya lo sabes.

Edward hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Bueno... Alice querrá que Jasper venga también y hace tiempo que no hacemos algo juntos.

—Fuimos a cenar hace 2 semanas Edward. Y estuvimos juntos antes de ayer.

—Casi 3 semanas... y no me refiero a ir a tu casa de madrugada—susurró el final, aunque ella no le oyó.

—Además el viernes tenemos una boda aquí en el restaurante y necesito estar despejada y descansada. Casi 300 invitados... ¿te imaginas? Va a ser caótico.

—Está bien...—resopló Edward.

—Podemos comer juntos hoy si quieres... ven prueba esto—Edward se levantó y se acercó a ella mientras ella le ofrecía una cuchara— Ten cuidado no te quemes.

Edward probó la salsa de tomate que Bella estaba preparando para un nuevo plato de pasta que Rose y ella habían decidido incluir en la carta.

—Mmmm... está...

—¿Si?

—Está... bueno.

—¿Bueno? Has dudado... ¿qué le falta? ¿Esta soso? ¿Salado?—Bella observó la salsa mientras no dejaba de removerla.

—Creo... quizás un poco soso. Pero.. no sé, le falta... tú toque especial.

—Vale—Bella, sonrió mientras se giraba hacia una serie de condimentos y miró uno a uno los botes.

—Cuando dices comer juntos hoy, ¿te refieres a comer aquí?

—Si...—dijo Bella ausentemente mientras echaba sal y una serie de especias a la salsa y anotaba algunas cosas en un cuaderno que tenía sobre la encimera.

—Ya...

—¿Qué?

—Tenía en mente algo más, no sé, más privado.

—Bueno a la hora de la comida siempre cerramos el comedor de atrás, porque no viene tanta gente, será bastante privado.

—No estoy pensando en comer...

Bella, alzó las cejas. Después sonrió.

—Hoy no puedo.

—¿Por qué?—dijo Edward acercándose de nuevo después de que Bella le ofreciera la cuchara de nuevo.

—Por que no.

—Eso no es un motivo.

—Cosas de chicas...—Edward tardo unos segundos en comprender. Y después volvió a sentarse en silencio—. Lo siento—susurró Bella.

—Es algo natural... lo entiendo. ¿Comemos aquí entonces?

Bella asintió.

[...]

—¿Qué te ha parecido entonces?

—Perfecto.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad...

—No sé si creerte...—Bella se levantó, recogió los platos y desapreció en la cocina.

Cuando volvió, lo hizo por el lado opuesto, estaba claro que había salido por la otra puerta que tenía la cocina y había ido por el pasillo que iba a los baños y a las oficinas.

—Ven—dijo tirando del brazo de Edward y llevándole hacia el pasillo.

Entraron por una puerta a una oficina pero Bella no se detuvo.

—¿Qué es esto?

—La oficina de Emmett.

Bella abrió una puerta que había al fondo arrastrando con ella a Edward al interior y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Encendió la luz dando al interruptor de la pared, estaban en un pequeño cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Nuestro cuarto de baño, el de Emmett, Rose y mío. Rose se niega a usar el del resto de empleados, ya sabes como es. Y Bueno el de los clientes es el de los clientes. Esto también nos da algo de intimidad...— dijo echando el pestillo—es más privado—susurró atacando el cuello de Edward y llenándole de besos el cuello y la mandíbula.

—Ya veo—dijo Edward entre risas hasta que Bella empezó a aflojarle el cinturón—¿Qué haces?—preguntó sujetando sus manos.

Bella le miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Bueno que yo no pueda hacer nada no quiere decir que _no podamos_ hacer nada—dijo dejando caer los pantalones de Edward al suelo y acariciándole sobre los calzoncillos.

—Joder...—chistó Edward entre dientes apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta mientras Bella se ponía de rodillas y le deslizaba la ropa interior por las piernas. Acarició su miembro con insistencia hasta que la erección era más que evidente y después le rodeó con los labios. Siguió usando su mano sobre la parte que no podía meter en su boca mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba el muslo—Joder... Bella...—gruñó Edward notando como rápidamente estaba al borde del precipicio sin poder controlarlo debido a lo que Bella estaba consiguiendo hacer con sus boca y labios sobre él. Nunca nadie le había hecho algo así— Para... me voy a...ugggg —Bella acarició sus testículos con maestría y él estalló en su boca.

Cuando le soltó, Edward la miró extasiado mientras Bella se levantaba y se acercaba al lavabo, donde se aclaró la boca y se lavó la cara.

—¿Donde has aprendido a hacer eso?

—A lo mejor no eres el único que ha visto pelis porno— dijo Bella guiñándole un ojo.

—Ven...—dijo agarrándola y besándola con lujuria, acariciando su cuerpo frenéticamente.

—Edward, ¡Para! No podemos, aquí no...

—No puedo no devolverte _el favor._

—Yo también lo he disfrutado... en serio—gimió ella mientras él le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?—Una voz masculina se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

Bella le tapó la boca a Edward con la mano y contestó.

—Si, Emmett, ahora... ahora salgo—Bella se ruborizó y Edward se recreó en el tono que estaba adquiriendo su piel mientras intentaba que le quitara la mano de la boca.

—Tranquila, pero oye, Rose te está buscando. Está en la barra, ¿Ok?

—¡OK!

—Por cierto, ¿Se marchó ya Edward? Rose dijo que estaba comiendo contigo cuando ella llegó.

Los dos se miraron uno segundos. No habían visto a Rose. Bella le quitó la mano de la boca a Edward y esté siguió besándola el cuello.

—¿Qué le digo?—susurró.

—No lo sé... dile que me he ido ya.

—¿Y si te ve?

—¿Bella, me has odio?

—¿Qué?—contestó a Emmett—Edward...—suplicó intentando que dejara de besarla.

—¿Se ha marchado Edward ya?

—No—contestó Bella. Edward puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta del baño.

—Tiene que estar en el comedor esperándome...

—Genial, voy a saludarle.

—¿Estas loca?—susurró Edward.

—No...—Bella abrió la puerta del baño y salió, asomándose con cuidado al pasillo— Vale ha ido por el otro lado. Vuelve por donde hemos venido, si te ve salir del pasillo pensará que has ido a los baños que hay de camino hacia aquí. Es Emmett, no sospechará nada... vamos vete. Yo me encargó de Rose luego.

Edward camino tranquilamente por el pasillo colocándose al ropa lo mejor que pudo bajo la poca luz. Cuando giró hacia el comedor se encontró a Emmett entrando en el mismo momento por la otra puerta.

—Edward. ¿Que haces aquí?

—Comer gratis—le contestó jovialmente.

—Que caradura eres—dijo Emmett mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

—Podíamos haber comido contigo, no sabía que estabas...

—Nah, acabo de llegar y Rose llegó un poco antes. Bella siempre viene por las mañanas a organizar las compras del día y todo eso que hacen los chefs—dijo Emmett guiñando un ojo mientras Bella entraba en el comedor por la misma puerta que había hecho Emmett—¿Has ido a hablar con Rose?

—Venía a despedirme de Edward... Rose me reclama—le sonrió—, ¿luego hablamos?

—Claro—dijo Edward mientras ella le daba un inocente abrazó. Pero no era tan inocente ya que notó como le metía algo en el bolsillo.

Después se marchó. Edward no pudo dejar de mirarla.

—Tío... pensé que ya lo habías superado.

—¿Qué?—dijo Edward mirando a Emmett sorprendido.

—Lo de Bella, te la estabas comiendo con los ojos.

Edward sintió calor en las mejillas.

—Bueno... ya sabes... lo superé relativamente... eh... me dijo Bella que... ¿tenéis una boda el viernes?

—Ni me lo menciones... es una locura, no quiero ni imaginar la que me espera.

Los dos se echaron a reír y Emmett empezó a caminar hacia la salida junto a Edward.

Una vez en el coche se sacó del bolsillo el papel que Bella había puesto en su interior.

**_"Ven a casa está noche"_**

* * *

_Os recuerdo que en este fic quiero que forméis parte de alguna manera, a partir del siguiente capítulo, aceptaré todas las sugerencias (no prometo usarlas todas, al menos no ya, a ver como se desarrolla la historia primero)_

_Así que ya sabéis podéis dejarme una idea, una situación, un lugar, una palabra(s)... que queráis que aparezcan en algún capítulo. El fic estará formado por capítulos que no tendrán porque tener una línea argumental temporal lineal, serán como episodios sueltos en la vida de los dos protagonistas, aunque los primeros como veis si están teniendo algo de continuidad, estoy presentándolos un poco y creando las bases de su "relación"._

_Sobre ideas tomadas para esté capítulos Ericastelo fue quien dijo hace tiempo "que él o ella le pidan al otro que lo acompañen a una cena en el trabajo y los jefes y compañeros comenten lo buena pareja que hacen o lo compenetrados que estan. Eso le hace pensar pero no se atreven a dar un paso en esa dirección", de momento ya he tocado la primera parte, no? jejeje, ya veremos que pasa. _

_Tened en mente siempre esa idea de "Amigos con Beneficios" porque es la clave argumental, ¿vale?_

_Mi intención es escribir algo ligero y un poco cómico, con este fic, aún así, me gustan que las cosas sean reales y no todo es de color de rosa, os aviso, aunque algunos ya sabéis que me encanta hacerles sufrir :Þ_

* * *

_Gracias por leer!_


	6. Capítulo 5

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**

**5**

—No me puedo creer que al final haya accedido a ponerme esto—dijo Bella mientras tiraba nerviosamente de distintas partes de su vestido.

—Pues yo pienso que te sienta muy bien—dijo Edward recreándose en la esterilizada figura y el realzado escote de Bella.

—Edward—dijo dándole un manotazo en el antebrazo—, deja de mirarme las tetas, por Dios...—chistó Bella.

—Si no querías que te mirara las tetas, ¿por qué te has puesto un vestido que hace esto?—dijo Edward señalando la zona del escote de Bella.

—¡Para!—Bella le cogió la mano y la apartó de su lado—Ni que no las hubieses vistos antes—refunfuñó Bella—. Fue idea de tu hermana, el vestido es suyo por eso me está tan corto... ella dice que es así, pero soy más alta que ella... y... Agh...—Bella volvió a tirar del vestido sin tirantes hacia arriba—Creo que me está pequeño.

Edward se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

—Deja de protestar, te está perfecto, estas preciosa y te sienta divinamente—después beso su mejilla y se separó de ella.

—Eso lo dices para que me calle—dijo Bella buscando los ojos de su amigo.

Edward la miró y muy serio le contestó.

—No. Es la verdad—Bella se sonrojó— Bueno... ¿Que quieres beber?

—Agua—Edward la miró alzando las cejas sorprendido.

—¿Hay barra libre y vas a tomar Agua? Será una broma.

—No puedo tener resaca mañana Edward, necesito estar despejada para la boda, no puede salir mal, si esta boda sale bien, puede que nos contraten para más. ¿Sabes lo bueno que sería eso para el restaurante?

—Una copa, solo una, venga...—Edward le hizo ojitos a Bella y está no pudo evitar reírse.

Bella resopló.

—Esta bien... Ron Malibú con zumo de piña.

—¿Que tienes, 15 años? Por favor...—dijo Edward dejando a Bella sola para ir a la barra.

Cuando volvió le entregó a Bella una copa en la que era más que evidente que no había lo que Bella le había pedido.

Bella olió tentativamente el líquido mientras Edward bebía en silencio de su copa.

—¿Whisky... con naranja? ¿Edward...?

—No había Malibú y el Ron que tienen es una mierda.

Bella le observó unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y probar su bebida. No estaba malo y si solo tomaba una copa no le haría daño y mañana estaría como si nada. Al menos eso esperaba.

—¿Que tomas tú?

—Whisky solo—dijo Edward agitando los hielos de su copa.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno... no me vas a presentar a tu acompañante.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia el hombre que les había hablado.

—John, Esta es Bella. Bella el Doctor John Hank.

El Dr. Hank extendió su mano y tomó la de Bella besándola con excesivo detenimiento y Bella soltó la mano algo bruscamente, cuando le hombre no la soltaba.

—No habías dicho que tu novia era tan guapa.

—¡Oh, no somos...!— Bella se detuvo al percatarse del repaso que el hombre le estaba dando a su cuerpo. Bella miró a Edward que la miraba con expresión sería y Bella señaló al tal John con la cabeza. Edward le miró de reojo y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Posesivamente paso su brazo por el hombro de Bella, logrando que el otro hombre dejara de mirarla.

Después de un par de comentarios sobre unos caso médicos el Dr. Hank se alejo de ellos.

—¿Has dicho que soy tu novia?

—No, solo dije a una de las enfermeras que ya iba a venir con alguien cuando me preguntó si quería venir con ella. Al parecer venir con alguien implica que tienes una relación seria con esa persona.

Bella observó las facciones de Edward. Estaba enfadado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada—respondió secamente.

—Lo que tú digas, pero mientes fatal—dijo girándose y dejando la copa sobre la mesa que había al lado de ellos—voy al baño—respondió ella con un tono igual de seco.

Cuando volvió se encontró a Edward tal y dónde le había dejado.

—Lo siento, ¿vale?

—¿Qué sientes, estar enfadado?

—No estoy enfadado... estoy de mal humor.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por...? ¿Qué más da lo que piensen Bella?

—Edward, claro que me da igual lo que piense esta gente, si quieren pensar que soy tu novia que lo piensen, pero no lo soy.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Entonces podemos comer algo?

—¿Vas a criticar cada una de las cosas que pruebes?

—Solo si son horribles.

Edward y Bella comieron y Edward tomo un par de copas más antes de que se acercara la hora que Bella había puesto como tope.

—¿Quédate si quieres?—le dijo mientras él la ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo-

—¿Me acoges en tu cama? Creo recordar que te debo un favor—dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse la bufanda y le guiñaba un ojo.

—Aún no puedo...

—No me importa, en serio.

—Edward... eso es asqueroso.

—Vamos no me creo que nunca hayas hecho nada estando...

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia—dijo Bella separándose de él para abrochar los botones de su abrigo.

—Lo siento, eso ha estado fuera de lugar.

Bella le miró muy seria unos segundos y después sonrió.

—Te acogeré en mi _casa _con una condición.

—¿Cual?

—Te tienes que afeitar.

—¿Qué?—dijo Edward levantando la mano y acariciando sus mejillas donde había una barba creciente ya de varios días—¿No te gusta?—dijo Edward alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

—Si, pero me gustas más sin barba.

—Vale, mañana.

—No, cuando lleguemos a casa. Y entonces _quizás_ te deje devolverme _parte_ del favor—Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Hay un pero, ¿verdad?

—Si. Tienes que afeitarte, y prometerme que el favor no pasará de mi ombligo para abajo.

Edward resopló.

—Está bien...

[...]

—Toma, esta cuchilla está sin usar.

—Gracias, imagino que no tendrás espuma de afeitar, ¿verdad?—Bella se agachó, abrió una de las puertas del mueble que había bajo su lavabo. Cuando se levantó le ofreció a Edward un bote rosa— ¿Qué coño es esto?—Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es gel de depilación, es como la espuma, pero en gel.

Edward abrió el bote y se echó un poco del contenido en un dedo. Y después lo olió.

—Así huelen tus piernas...—se aclaró la garganta—no puedo echarme esto voy a oler a rosas.

—Bueno, se te irá el olor cuando te duches mañana, no seas quejica. Además, lo mismo prefiero que huelas a rosas a que te cortes por hacerlo en seco.

—Usaré jabón.

—Mi jabón huele a fresa, Edward.

—Eres una cursi.

—Soy una chica.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás totalmente segura? Demuéstramelo—Bella sonrió pícaramente antes de bajar la cremallera del vestido y dejarlo caer al suelo quedando en ropa interior frente a él. Edward estaba encantado de que por fin Bella hubiese perdido toda la vergüenza frente a él y ella sentía un gran alivio al poder tranquilamente estar a su alrededor sin pudor alguno.

—¿Convencido?—dijo mientras daba una vuelta sobre si misma.

—Mucho... ve a ponerte algo antes de que incumpla todas las condiciones que me has puesto—dijo Edward dándole una palmadita en el trasero a Bella, que provocó que esta diera un gritito juguetón mientras salía del baño.

[...]

—Sé que te estás haciendo la dormida—dijo Edward besando el cuello de Bella mientras se tumbaba detrás de ella en la cama.

Sin abrir los ojos ella se giró para quedar frente a él y colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de Edward.

—Qué suave...—susurró.

—Es el Aloe Vera.

Bella se echo a reír y abrió los ojos.

—Que tonto eres—dijo besándole en la punta de la nariz—Estoy muy cansada, y mañana tengo que madrugar.

—Lo sé, pero creo recordar que teníamos un trato—Bella volvió a girarse y de nuevo dándole la espalda. Edward se acurrucó tras ella y le pasó un mano por la cintura y empezó, lentamente, a mover el top de Bella para descubrir su estómago.

—Edward...—susurró Bella en tono de aviso.

—Yo he cumplido mi parte del trato—protestó apartando el pelo de Bella con la otra mano y besándole la nuca.

—Tengo que dormir—protestó Bella aunque no detuvo la mano de Edward que se coló bajo el top y que lentamente se deslizaba hacia sus pechos.

—¿Qué hay de tu parte del trato?

—Para pasado mañana podremos acostarn... Mmmmm—Edward masajeó con insistencia uno de los senos de Bella.

—Vamos, Bella , teníamos un trato.

—Edward, ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo de ayer? No necesito que me devuelvas el favor, es una situación un poco cómoda para mí, me conformo con que pasemos la noche así, juntos.

Edward detuvo los movimientos de su mano, pero no la separó del pecho de Bella.

—Está bien—protestó Edward y se acurrucó detrás de Bella.

—¿Edward?—Susurró Bella tras unos minutos de silencio.

—¿Mhmmm?

—Podrías quitar la mano de _ahí._

—No—dijo Edward medio dormido y aun así dio un pequeño apretón al pecho de Bella que aun tenía agarrado.

—Bella, no puedo dormir si tienes la mano puesta ahí.

—¿Por qué no? Yo puedo dormir perfectamente con la mano puesta ahí—Bella chistó la lengua desesperada y se separó bruscamente de Edward haciendo que la mano de este se separa de su cuerpo.

—Joder Edward... cuando te lo propones eres un auténtico coñazo—Se medio giró para mirarle de reojo.

Edward seguía tumbado sobre su costado con los ojos cerrados y una picarona sonrisa en los labios.

[...]

_Plof._

—Joder.

—¿Qué pasa?—Edward se incorporó sobresaltado y encontró a Bella sentada en el suelo sujetándose el pie, tenía el pelo empapado y estaba a medio vestir.

—Me he dado un golpe en el meñique con la pata de la cama.

Edward se acercó al borde de la cama.

—Ven sube, déjame verlo.

—No tengo tiempo para eso, me he quedado dormida. Rose está histérica.

Bella se levantó y desapareció en el baño medio cojeando.

Edward se pasó la mano por la cara mientras escuchaba el zumbido del secador de pelo.

Bella salió poco después casi lista, a falta de calzarse y ponerse el abrigo. Caminó hasta la cómoda y cogió algo del primer cajón. Después se acercó a Edward.

—Toma, no sé a que hora llegaré esta noche así que cuando salgas echa la llave.

—Estás cojeando, déjame mirarte el pie—Edward cogió la llave y la dejo en la mesilla junto a su móvil.

—No tengo tiempo, estoy bien, de verdad, ya casi no me duele.

—Bella no seas testadura, vas a tener que moverte mucho hoy, si tienes algo será peor.

—Y tú no te pongas en plan médico conmigo, no puedo perder el tiempo, si me sigue doliendo esta noche, te prometo que mañana iré a urgencias.

—Bella, solo tardaré dos segundos.

Bella se sentó a los pies de la cama mientras se calzaba, y negó, refunfuñando algo que Edward no fue capaz de entender, aún estaba medio dormido.

Cuando se calzó el zapato del pie que se había golpeado Bella hizo una mueca de dolor. Dejó de moverse unos segundos y se giró hacia Edward que la observaba.

—¿Algún consejo?

—No te pongas esos zapatos.

—Joder, Edward de eso ya me doy cuenta—dijo Bella medio gritando.

—Algo ancho, amplio, que no te apriete... no muy plano, pero sin tacón.

Bella se levantó y se acercó a su armario.

—Rose, me va a matar.

—Bella salió con unas bailarinas en la mano y volvió a sentarse en la cama—pero ocurrió lo mismo, no fue capaz de meter el pie en el zapato.

Edward se levantó de la cama y se arrodillo frente a ella.

—Dos segundos—dijo cogiéndole el pie con las manos con delicadeza.

—¿Cual será la diferencia, Edward? Está claro que me duele, eso ya lo sé, y... ¡Ay!

—Parece que está roto, puede ser una fisura, necesitaría una radiografía para estar seguro.

—No tengo tiempo para una radiografía Edward.

—Voy a inmovilizártelo.

—No, Edward, ¡necesito mis pies hoy!

—Bella, te lo inmovilizaré para que puedas meter al menos el pie en el zapato, no te muevas.

Bella se dejó caer sobre la cama y resopló con fuerza mientras agarraba un almohada y se tapaba la cara con ella, su móvil empezó a sonar en el bolso y Edward lo cogió de camino al baño.

—¿Rose?

_—¿Edward? ¡Oh!, oye me he equivocado, pensé..._

—Has marcado bien, oye, Bella va a retrasarse un poco—dijo Edward mientras buscaba esparadrapo en el botiquín de Bella y después busco antiinflamatorios en el armario donde Bella guardaba las medicinas.

_—Si, ya lo sé, eso me dijo hace casi 40 minutos, pero tengo al resto de cocineros en la cocina esperando órdenes, y... ¿Por qué contestas tu? ¿Qué haces ahí?_

—Dame el teléfono—Susurró Bella apareciendo tras Edward dando saltos.

—Te he dicho que no te muevas.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco mientras le cogía a Edward el móvil de las manos.

—Rose, oye, dile a Jeffrey que empiecen a calentar las planchas y que pueden ir preparando el fumé, todo lo que necesitan está en la nevera pequeña. También pueden empezar a cocer las langostas si Tomás ya llegó con ellas, que lo hagan como siempre, a él se le da eso mejor que a mí, de todas formas. Pueden ir preparando la vinagreta también, la que hacíamos antes, no la nueva, no quiero arriesgarme con eso.

_—Vale, pero ven !Ya! por favor... estoy más tranquila si estás aquí... ¿Por qué está Edward contigo?_

—¿Qué? Ah, es qué me he tropezado y me he hecho polvo el dedo del pie... Ha venido a vérmelo y vendarlo porque no puedo casi ni andar.

_—¿Estás bien?_

—Si, tranquila no es nada, en seguida estoy allí, te lo prometo.

—Más te vale...

—Descuida—Bella colgó— ¿Estás loco? ¿En que coño estabas pensando? Rose no es Emmett, no se creerá ninguna escusa que le pongamos—gritó Bella.

—Venga, ya, Bella, vas a llegar cojeando y con el dedo vendado, porque no se lo iba a creer.—contestó Edward casi en el mismo tono—. Ven.

Edward cogió en volandas a Bella y la sentó con cuidado de nuevo en la cama. Muy serio empezó a inmovilizarle el dedo.

Bella pasó uno de sus dedos sobre la frente fruncida de Edward.

—No te enfades... lo siento—susurró.

—No estoy enfadado, pero deberíamos ir a urgencias ahora, y no esta noche cuando lleves un montón de horas caminando y de pie.

—Sobreviviré.

—Si, lo harás pero te va a doler, y mucho.

—Me tomaré algo para el dolor... ¡Ay!

—Perdón, necesito que esté bien sujeto. Tendrás que darme 5 minutos más—dijo Edward colocando con delicadeza el zapato de Bella—, no puedes conducir así. Toma, ibuprofeno, para la inflamación y el dolor.—Bella se miró el pie y probó a caminar un poco mientras se tomaba la pastilla que Edward le había dado y él se vestía rápidamente—. Llévate el bote, y tómate uno dentro de seis horas, cuatro si no aguantas el dolor, te llamaré a media mañana para ver como estás.

—Vale...—susurró Bella resignada.

—Cuando salgas, que alguien te acerque al hospital. Pregunta por mi en recepción, yo avisaré que vas a venir, para que no te pongan pegas.

—Puede atenderme quien esté en urgencias, Edward.

—Si, claro que sí, pero prefiero hacerlo yo. Vámonos, ya estoy listo.

[...]

Rose miraba a Bella con desconfianza.

—Bells, ¿por qué no te sientas un rato?, cada vez cojeas más, no tienes por qué hacerlo tú todo, con sentarte ahí y controlar que todo el mundo haga lo que debe hacer es suficiente.

—Estoy bien.

—Pues no lo parece.

—Tráeme otro ibuprofeno.

—Bella, no hace mucho que te tomaste el anterior.

Bella miró el reloj, habían pasado 2 horas escasas.

—Aguantaré. ¿Fuera todo bien?

—Si están muy contentos, está gustando todo mucho. Pero Bella en serio, para un rato.

—No, Rose, estoy bien.

[...]

Bella descansaba en el cuartito interior echada sobre el sofá y con la pierna en alto.

La celebración ya casi había terminado y no era necesario que estuviera controlando la cocina.

Rose entró lentamente en la habitación y se sentó en la mesita que había justo delante del sofá.

—Edward ha vuelto a llamar para ver como ibas—Bella sacó su móvil del bolsillo y vio las llamadas perdidas que no había contestado—. ¿Bella, puedo hacerte una pregunta?—Bella asintió cerrando los ojos de nuevo— ¿Os habéis liado o algo?

—¿Quiénes?

—¿Cómo qué quiénes? Edward y tú.

Bella resopló y miró a Rose con cara de pocos amigos.

—Estás de coña, ¿verdad?—Rose analizó a Bella durante unos segundos mientras esta la miraba malhumorada esperando una respuesta— ¿Qué Rose? Dilo...

—Es que como estaba en un apartamento esta mañana... el otro día comisteis juntos... fuiste anoche con él a la fiesta esa...

—¿Y? Le llamé porque no me podía ni mover, y tenía que venir aquí, no podía ir al hospital, y ayer fui a hacerle un favor a un amigo, tu también hubieses ido con él si te lo hubiese pedido ¿no?

—Si, supongo que si...—Rose no parecía demasiado convencida y Bella hizo un cálculo mental de las horas en que la sospecha de Rose pasaría a ser la comidilla del grupo—. Bueno ya se ha servido la tarta, así que cuando quieras, puedes marcharte.

—Gracias—suspiró Bella—. Necesito que alguien me llevé a urgencias... ¿puedes preguntarle a Jeffrey de quién puede prescindir un rato para los cócteles?

—No seas tonta, Emmett ya te está esperando, fue él quién ha hablado con Edward la última vez. ¿Crees qué puedes andar hasta el coche o le digo que venga a por ti?

—No, puedo ir yo, no hace falta que...—Bella contuvo la respiración al poner el pie sobre el suelo.

—No deberías haber estado de pie tanto tiempo, Bella. Ni caminar, no era necesario que tú sacarás bandejas.

—Solo lo hice una vez—protestó Bella mientras se incorporaba. Intentó dar un paso pero el dolor le subía por toda la pierna.

—Voy a por Emmett.

[...]

—Espérame aquí, voy a por una silla de ruedas.

—Emmett...

—¿Prefieres que te meta en urgencias en volandas?

—Está bien...

Emmett volvió enseguida acompañado de un celador que empujaba una silla y entre los dos la sentaron en ella.

—Bueno, ya han avisado a Edward—dijo Emmett poniendo el bolso de Bella sobre su regazo—. ¿Quieres qué me quede contigo hasta que aparezca.

—No, vuelve, estaré bien.

—Vale, llámanos cuando Edward de su veredicto. Bueno mejor le llamaré yo a él. Si tienes que cogerte unos días, lo harás, por muy graciosa que estés cojeando, necesitarás reposo.

Emmett besó la frente de Bella y esperó a que está desapareciera en el interior del hospital.

[...]

Bella vio a Edward acercarse antes de que él la viera a ella.

Salía de un ascensor con otro médico al lado, una mujer. Era alta y voluptuosa. Una melena rubia y ondulada caía sobre sus hombros. Era muy guapa. Los dos reían. Ella puso una mano sobre el brazo de Edward, claramente flirteando con él; no pareció importarle el acto y le dedicó una de sus increíbles sonrisas.

Bella se sintió irritada por la situación. Deseó poder levantarse e ir hasta allá para poder decirle un par de cosas a la mujer.

Después la doctora se alejó y Edward siguió caminando hasta que llegó al mostrador de recepción. Iba a preguntar por Bella, pero la vio antes de tener que hacerlo, dio la vuelta al mostrador y se acercó a ella.

—Hey, ¿como te encuentras?—dijo empezando a empujar la silla.

—Mal—dijo Bella enfurruñada.

Edward la llevó hasta una habitación, y Bella supo enseguida que iba a hacerle una radiografía.

—Tengo que ponerte en la camilla—Edward alzó a Bella en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo y la sentó con delicadeza sobre la camilla.

—¿Quién era esa?

—¿Quien era _quién_?

—La que estaba _hablando_ contigo—Edward miró a Bella un poco desconcertado. Bella puso los ojos en blanco—. La doctora, Edward.

—Oh, vale—Edward rió— esa es la Doctora Mallory. ¿Por?

—No es muy... _tocona._

Edward alzó las cejas y después negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.

—Voy a quitarte el zapato.

—Ayyyy, ¡Ten cuidado!

Edward quitó el zapato y después remangó el bajo del pantalón de Bella.

Preparó todo para hacer la radiografía y después con delicadeza colocó el pie de Bella sobre la placa.

—Bueno ya sabes, no te muevas—Edward desapareció por una puerta en el fondo de la habitación. Habló a Bella a través de un altavoz para indicarle cuando iba a efectuar la radiografía y después reapareció.

Repitió el proceso dos veces más.

—En cinco minutos estarán listas, voy a llevarte a un box, ¿ok?

Bella asintió.

—¿Tiene mala pinta?—Le preguntó mientras la sentaba en la camilla del box.

—Lo tienes aún hinchado y amoratado, pero no creo que haya que amputar.

—¡Qué!

—Era broma, Bells. Voy a por las radiografías, vuelvo en un segundo—Edward no tardó mucho en reaparecer—. Bueno, tienes una pequeña fisura—dijo Edward colocando una de las radiografías en el panel de luz y señalando el lugar donde estaba la fisura con un boli—, con inmovilizarlo como lo he hecho esta mañana es suficiente, pero necesitarás reposo un par de semanas.

—Vale.

—Reposo de verdad, Bella, sentarte y no hacer nada.

Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Vale—volvió a decir, esta vez casi en un susurró.

—Voy a cambiarte esto—Edward trabajo con delicadeza para causar las menores molestias a Bella y después volvió a sentarla en la silla—.Si esperas por aquí unos minutos, te llevo a casa. ¿Quieres que te llevé a la cafetería mientras termino de firmar unas cosas y me cambio?—Bella se encogió de hombros indiferente—Está bien, pues vamos allá.

Bella estuvo muy callada en el trayecto de vuelta a su casa y apenas protestó cuando Edward la cogió en brazos y la llevó no solo hasta su piso, sino hasta su cuarto.

—¿Has cenado?—le preguntó a Edward. Esté negó—Bueno, hay casi de todo en la nevera, sírvete tu mismo—dijo dejándose caer sobre la cama. Agarró una de las almohadas y se la puso sobre la cara.

—¿Bells, qué haces?—le preguntó mientras le quitaba con delicadeza los zapatos.

—Desaparecer—se escuchó débilmente la voz de Bella bajo la almohada.

—Siento decirte que no está funcionando—dijo Edward entre risas mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Edward calentó varios platos y preparó la pequeña mesa de la cocina de Bella para cenar los dos en ella tranquilamente.

Cuando fue a la habitación Bella estaba tumbada mirando al techo.

—La cena esta servida.

—Necesito unas muletas, no quiero que estés llevándome en brazos a todos lados—protestó Bella mientras Edward la levantaba—. ¿Puedes...?

—¿Qué?

—¿Llevarme al baño antes?

—Claro.

Edward la llevó hasta el baño de su habitación y la dejó con delicadeza al lado del lavabo.

—Llámame cuando acabes.

Edward esperó pacientemente sentado a los pies de la cama de Bella hasta que está le llamó y después la llevó a la cocina.

Bella se sentó en la mesa y observó todo con delicadeza. La única luz que iluminaba la cocina era la de una serie de velas que Edward había colocado por la mesa y distintos puntos de la cocina.

—Qué... romántico—susurró Bella colocando la servilleta sobre su regazo—Edward sonrió.

—Intenta... relajarte, ¿vale?

—Está bien...—suspiró Bella.

—Mañana cogeré prestadas unas muletas en el Hospital y te las traeré en mi descanso de la comida.

—¿Te quedarás esta noche?

—Si quieres que lo haga... si.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer?—Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Dormiré en el sofá.

Bella paró el cubierto a mitad de camino hacia su boca y le observó mientras comía.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué vas a dormir en el sofá?

Edward volvió a hacer el gesto de indiferencia con los hombros.

—¿Solo podemos compartir la cama si hay sexo?

—¿Qué? No claro que no.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, ¿qué? Ayer no hicimos nada y dormimos en la misma cama.

—Si, ya, pero esa no era tu intención.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Bella?

—¿Cómo qué que estoy insinuando? ¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti?

—Pero... ¿de que coño estás hablando Bella?

—Un polvo fácil, ¿no? Eso es lo que soy.

—Por favor... oye qué yo sepa, eres tú la que me ha llamado varias veces los días que sabías que salía tarde del hospital para que viniese, y no al revés.

—¡Ja!... ¡Eso no es verdad! ¿Para qué has preparado todo esto?—Bella señaló la cocina

—Porque me apetecía cenar tranquilamente, Bella, y pensé que te gustaría. Perdóname por ser un romántico— Edward se levantó—. Y perdona por intentar ser un caballero y que no pienses que solo quiero de ti un polvo fácil—gritó Edward mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Bella tembló al oír el portazo de la puerta de la entrada al coincidir con un rayo y el estruendo de un trueno.

Se quedó inmóvil unos minutos antes de levantarse y lentamente recoger, como pudo, todos los platos y guardar todo de nuevo en la nevera, mientras la lluvia golpeaba contra la ventana.

Apagó todas las velas y fue dando pequeños saltos a la pata coja hasta su cuarto.

Se tumbó en la cama y siguió tragándose las lágrimas hasta que ya no pudo controlarlas más.

[...]

El zumbido de su teléfono móvil la despertó.

Lo busco a ciegas y cuando leyó el mensaje se incorporó y sin encender las luces caminó lentamente hasta la puerta.

Edward estaba chorreando en el descansillo.

Ella no dijo nada, dejó la puerta abierta y volvió sobre sus pasos lentamente, apoyando el pie del dedo roto lo menos posible.

Se acostó en la cama y escuchó los ruidos que hacía Edward... en el baño, en la cocina y después sintió como se tumbaba en el otro lado de la cama, totalmente separado de ella.

—Lo siento—susurró él.

Bella no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

* * *

_¿Demasiada tensión acumulada entre ellos? Bueno, tendrán que librase de ella de alguna manera ¿no?  
__Se admiten sugerencias ;__Þ, pero n____o os olvidéis del dedo roto de Bella, ¿eh?_

_Sobre ideas tomadas para esté capítulos Ericastelo fue quien dijo hace tiempo "que él o ella le pidan al otro que lo acompañen a una cena en el trabajo y los jefes y compañeros comenten lo buena pareja que hacen o lo compenetrados que están. Eso le hace pensar pero no se atreven a dar un paso en esa dirección", bueno he tocado ligeramente el tema de nuevo, aunque... volverá a surgir, en algo más formal, más adelante._

_Tened en mente siempre esa idea de "Amigos con Beneficios" porque es la clave argumental, ¿vale?_

_Gracias por leer!_


	7. Capítulo 6

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**

**6**

Bella no dejaba de moverse incómoda por el dolor y despertó a Edward. Él se mantuvo en silencio, inmóvil.

Se daban la espalda.

Bella resopló y se incorporó.

Miró hacia Edward y pensó que dormía, así que con toda la delicadeza que pudo, para _no_ despertarle, se levantó de la cama y cojeó por el pasillo hasta la cocina donde, sin encender ninguna luz, abrió la nevera de par en par y miró en su interior.

Tenía hambre, a fin de cuentas, no había cenado, y apenas había comido con todo el trajín en el restaurante. Empezó a mover recipientes de un lado a otro en la nevera, pero nada le resultaba lo suficientemente apetecible en esos momentos.

Cerró la nevera y abrió el congelador, cogiendo una tarrina de helado de chocolate, unas servilletas y una cuchara. Caminó hasta su salón donde tenía un sillón junto a la ventana que daba al parque que había al lado de su casa. Se sentó y empezó a comer.

Perdió la noción del tiempo.

— ¿Sabes, tanto helado de una sentada no puede ser bueno?—Bella se giró hacia la voz de Edward.

Este, con el pelo despeinado, alocado y cara de dormido, la miraba desde la puerta del salón.

Bella le miró unos segundos a los ojos contemplando una respuesta.

Decidió que no merecía la pena y volvió a mirar por la ventana mientras se metía la cuchara, a rebosar de helado, en la boca de nuevo.

— ¿Ahora vas a ignorarme?—Bella lo hizo, le ignoró—. De acuerdo... entonces aprovecharé que tengo _toda_tu atención. Bella, no quiero, que acabemos mal. Así que creo que este es el momento de plantearse si realmente merece la pena seguir adelante con nuestro... _trato—_Edward suspiró y se paso la mano por el pelo nervioso—. Mira, sobre lo que ha pasado antes, creo que los dos estábamos muy cansados, ha sido un día muy largo, y sé que te duele el pie y que es muy molesto. Cuando estamos de mal humor y cansados es muy fácil no pensar con claridad y decir cosas que no se sienten...—Bella se giró hacia él. Edward suspiró—Si te voy a perder como amiga con todo esto, y creo que lo que ha pasado antes deja claro que puede llegar a ocurrir...—Edward chascó la lengua—No puedo...

—No puedes ¿qué?—le espetó Bella bruscamente.

—No puedo con tanta tensión entre nosotros, no puedo vivir con la incertidumbre de si mañana discutiremos de nuevo o no, de si un día decidirás _ignorarme_ por completo y no volvamos a vernos.

—No digas tonterías Edward, eso no va a pasar. Si no quieres seguir con el trato dilo directamente y punto, no des rodeos.

—Eso es lo que estoy intentando.

—Pues deja de adornarlo, ya somos mayorcitos.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya, entonces?

—Haz lo que te de la gana, Edward...—dijo Bella volviendo su atención a lo que ocurría fuera.

—Bella, vamos... estoy intentando hacer las paces. No quiero que estés enfadada conmigo.

—No estoy enfadada.

—Pues no lo parece.

—No estoy enfadada _contigo._

—No _es_ solo un polvo fácil...—susurró Edward.

—Si, si que lo es...—contestó Bella—tenías razón, y no deberíamos hacer como que no... Nos vamos a evitar muchas situaciones como esta. Somos amigos que ocasionalmente se acuestan. Un polvo fácil, satisfactorio y sin más ataduras que las que implican mantenerlo entre nosotros. Antes reaccione sin sentido, me ofendí sin motivo, estaba muy cansada. Lo siento, si no quieres seguir con el trato, lo entiendo, lo acepto.

—Bella, mírame.

Bella miró a Edward. Éste por primera vez en su vida fue incapaz de leer su expresión, no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando por su cabeza en estos momentos.

— ¿Seguro?

—Edward, el único que tiene dudas, eres tú.

Bella se levantó, y cojeando desapareció por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Edward caminó tras ella y la observó mientras tiraba la tarrina de helado, ya vacía, a la basura.

—Me vuelvo a la cama—le dijo ella mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

[...]

— ¿Te estás acostando con Bella?—preguntó Alice a Edward de repente.

— ¿Me explicas de nuevo por qué no puede Jasper arreglar esto?

—No intentes cambiar de tema.

—Pásame esa llave inglesa.

—Edward...

—La llave inglesa Alice, esto pesa bastante, ¿sabes?

Alice le dio la llave inglesa a Edward y espero mientras este terminaba de apretar las tuercas de la puerta del garaje.

Cuando terminó y comprobó que la puerta funcionaba correctamente se giró hacia Alice que le miraba con los brazos cruzados y el semblante serio.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Ya puedes contestar?—Edward alzó las cejas como si no entendiera— Bella y tú...

— ¿Bella y yo qué?

— ¿Os estáis acostando?

—No.

—Eso no es lo que _dice_ Rose.

— ¿Y qué dice Rose?

—Que lo estáis haciendo. Bella está muy rara.

— ¿Y?

—Estaba rara desde Año Nuevo y ahora está más rara todavía, desde hace una semana o así.

— Yo no la he notado nada raro—Edward fingió indiferencia pero no pudo evitar pensar que hacía una semana que no veía a Bella.

—Rose dice que pasabais mucho tiempo juntos últimamente y que llevas unos días sin aparecer por el restaurante y que estabas yendo mucho últimamente...

—Y con eso, cómo llega Rose a la conclusión de que Bella y yo nos hemos acostado, ¿me lo puedes explicar?

—Somos amigas, nos conocemos, y bueno... era obvio que Bella se estaba acostando con alguien, Edward, se le notaba.

— ¿Se le notaba? ¿Como coño se nota eso, Alice?

—Simplemente se nota. Es algo que los tíos no sois capaces de notar, pero se nota.

—Ya, vale, lo que tú digas. Y ¿en qué punto entro yo en la ecuación?

—Bella no ha hablado del tema con nosotras. Así que, solo hay dos opciones posibles. O te lo ha contado a ti o se está acostando contigo. Después de lo de James, dudábamos que te hubiese confiado a ti algo así, al menos antes que a nosotras así que solo queda la otra opción.

—Alice, sabes, vuestro nivel de deducción es... realmente _curioso_, de verdad...

—Eso mismo le dije yo—dijo Jasper abriendo la puerta del garaje desde fuera— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada—dijo Alice—, llamé a Edward para que nos arreglara la puerta del garaje, y lo ha hecho.

— ¿Qué le pasaba a la puerta del Garaje?—Preguntó Jasper mirando a Edward confundido.

—Voy a hacer café—dijo Alice saliendo alegremente del garaje y entrando en la casa.

Los dos hombres se miraron en silencio.

—No me lo digas, a la puerta no le pasaba nada...

—Funcionaba perfectamente cuando me fui al trabajo esta mañana.

—El mecanismo estaba roto cuando llegué yo... estaba suelto y...—Edward y Jasper se miraron en silencio y después los dos miraron al interior. Edward entró rápidamente— ¡Alice!

— ¿Te vas a quedar a tomar un café con Jasper y conmigo?

— ¿Alice, eres consciente de que lo que has hecho es muy peligroso?, la pieza que quitaste sujeta la puerta, si se hubiese vencido, ¡podría haberte matado!

—No exageres Edward, por Dios. Además no pasó nada, ¿no?

[...]

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta de su piso no esperaba ver a Edward de pie al otro lado.

—Edward, ¿Qué...?

Edward puso un dedo sobre los labios de Bella para hacerla callar.

—Alice y Rose sospechan algo.

— ¿Algo...?—Bella se apartó para dejarle entrar.

—Tú y yo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Alice.

Bella puso cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué ha dicho Alice _exactamente_?

—Oh, ha sido muy directa, me lo ha preguntado sin tapujos.

—Sin...

—_ ¿Te estás acostando con Bella?—_Edward imitó atrozmente a Alice— Y no te creas que fue calentando el terreno, no, llevaba como 2 horas hablando de trabajo y de fiestas familiares y mil cosas más y de repente, de la nada, ¡Boom!

— ¿Qué les has dicho?—Bella sonó alarmada.

— ¿Que iba a decir? Lo negué. Según ellas, se _te_ nota.

— ¿Se me nota qué?

—Que te estás acostando con alguien.

—Y ¿como coño llegan a la conclusión de que eres tú?—El Móvil de Bella empezó a sonar. Lo tenía en la mano y lo miró—Es Alice—Levantó un dedo frente a Edward y descolgó— ¿Si?—Escuchó en silencio y después puso los ojos en blanco—No, no he hablado con Edward hoy, ¿por? ¿Qué pasa?—Volvió a escuchar— ¿Perdona, qué?—Y Bella empezó a reírse suavemente—Alice... ¿en serio?... Por supuesto que no... Que no, Alice que no me estoy acostando ni con Edward ni con nadie, ahora mismo estoy intentando organizar mi vida y mejor hacerlo sin un tío intentando monopolizarla—Bella paso al lado de Edward le agarró del brazo y tiró de él por el pasillo hasta la cocina. Edward observó que apenas cojeaba ya— Y no te has parado a pensar que quizás le esté dando buen uso a vuestro _regalito..._ ¿mañana? vale, te llamo de todas formas. Adiós

Bella colgó y miró a Edward y después resopló.

— ¿Qué?

—Odio a tú hermana...

— ¿Por?

—Quiere quedar mañana para que hablemos de _esas cosas._

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—No te rías, Edward, lo último que nos falta es tener a Alice revolucionada, imaginándose que estamos juntos. ¿Sabes lo pesada que puede llegar a ponerse? Ya he pasado por eso y no tengo ganas de volver a pasar por ello.

— ¿Pasar por _qué_ exactamente?

—Alice tiene la extraña teoría de que tu y yo estamos destinados a acabar juntos. Y que antes o después nos daremos cuenta—Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya veo... bueno... ¿qué tal... el dedo?

Bella se miró a los pies y después hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Bien, bueno, me molesta y por la mañana me duele, pero al menos me puedo calzar y caminar normal. ¿Quieres echarle un ojo?

— ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Bella se encogió de hombros y camino hasta una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina y se sentó. Edward se sentó frente a ella y esperó a que ella se quitara la zapatilla. Después Bella levantó el pie y lo puso sobre el regazo de Edward.

El inspeccionó y movió el pie y dedos de Bella con delicadeza.

— ¿Hay que amputar?—dijo Bella entre risas.

—Parece que está bien, pero tienes que volver para que te haga otra radiografía. Solo para estar seguros, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hmmm-hummm.

—Bueno, ya estás—dijo Edward depositando el pie de Bella con suavidad en el suelo—. Te he echado de menos—susurró antes de mirarla a los ojos mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla.

Bella sonrió. Se incorporó y se agachó frente a Edward besándole en la mejilla.

— ¿Hacemos las paces?—le susurró al oído.

Edward la miró mientras se incorporaba justo delante de él. Bella le ofreció una mano y cuando Edward la aceptó tiró de él para que se pusiera en pie.

Caminaron cogidos la mano hasta el salón donde Bella le indicó sin palabras que se sentara en el sofá.

Después ella se sentó a su lado y volvió a besar su mejilla, después su nariz, orejas, frente, párpados... Y finalmente los labios.

Se hundieron en un mar de besos y caricias, como dos adolescentes.

Finalmente acabaron viendo series tumbados juntos en el sofá.

—Estaba pensando...—dijo Edward—, bueno, si mi hermana quiere hablar contigo de _esas_ cosas, quizás deberías practicar con esa cosa antes de que quedes con ella.

Cuando Bella se incorporó para mirarle fijamente a los ojos, Edward hizo un movimiento sugerente con las cejas.

Le golpeó juguetonamente en el pecho, antes de echarse de nuevo a su lado.

—No tienes remedio, Edward.

* * *

_¿Demasiada tensión acumulada entre ellos? Bueno, tendrán que librase de ella de alguna manera ¿no?_

_Se admiten sugerencias ;Þ, pero no os olvidéis del dedo roto de Bella, ¿eh?_

_Tened en mente siempre esa idea de "Amigos con Beneficios" porque es la clave argumental, ¿vale?_

* * *

_Se que llevó mucho sin actualizar…_

_Creo que estoy pasando por una crisis de autor de esas… le doy mil vueltas a todo lo que escribo, y luego lo borro, lo vuelvo a escribir… no se me ocurren cosas… no sé, supongo que será temporal._

_Lo estoy intentando ;P_

_Espero que os guste el capítulo, porque no imagináis la de veces que lo he llegado a escribir y re-escribir._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. Capítulo 7

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

**AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS**

**7**

Edward deslizó el vibrador lenta y suavemente por el brazo de Bella hacia su clavícula.

Bella empezó a reírse de nuevo.

—Vale... se acabó, desisto—dijo Edward dejándose caer sobre la espalda dejando caer el vibrador entre ellos sin tan siquiera apagarlo.

—Hace cosquillas...—susurró Bella apoyando el codo sobre la almohada para mirar a Edward, mientras él miraba al techo. Bella cogió el vibrador lo paso suavemente por la piel del brazo de Edward, igual que había hecho él unos segundos antes en su brazo.

—No hace cosquillas, eres una exagerada—Bella levantó una ceja y pasó el vibrador cerca del pezón de Edward. Él le devolvió la misma mirada.

— ¿No sientes... nada?

— ¿Como qué?—Bella miró hacia la entrepierna de Edward. Edward siguió su mirada, observando sus calzoncillos— ¿Te excita?

—En cierto modo, si—Bella apagó el vibrador y lo dejo sobre la mesilla antes de acurrucarse junto a Edward— ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en usarlo?

—Soy un tío, Bella, a los tíos nos ponen esas cosas—Edward sintió como Bella se movía en la cama y después escuchó el zumbido del vibrador. Miró hacia Bella y vio como ella lo movía lentamente sobre la piel de su abdomen— ¿Por qué cuándo lo haces tú _no_ te hace cosquillas?

—Si me las hace, pero, cuando lo haces tú, no sé hacía donde lo vas a mover y...—Edward colocó su mano sobrela de Bella. Belladetuvo el movimiento de su mano y le miró en silencio.

Con la mirada clavada en la de ella dejó que guiará los movimientos. Los dos movieron el pequeño aparato hacia la entrepierna de Bella, separándolo de su piel únicamente para colocarlo sobre las braguitas de Bella y lo deslizaron justo hasta el inicio de los labios de su sexo, sin crear presión. Sin hundirlo entre ellos.

Bella respiraba erráticamente y tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Edward acopló su cuerpo contra el de ella.

— ¿Qué sientes?

—Un cosquilleo...

— ¿Quieres seguir?

Bella asintió lentamente y movió la mano lo justo para que el vibrador se hundiera entre sus labios y rozará su clítoris.

Bella gimió con fuerza y apretó las piernas con fuerza.

Edward fue quien movió su mano yla de Bellahacia atrás colocando el pequeño artilugio de nuevo sobre el hueso púbico de Bella.

— ¿Más?—preguntó Edward en un susurró contra el odio de Bella.

Bella susurró un "si" a penas audible y movió su mano de nuevo para colocarla sobre su clítoris.

Esta vez la movió lentamente, dibujando un círculo pequeño sobre la zona pero sin apenas ejercer presión.

Edward besaba y mordía su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja.

— ¿Te gusta?

—No lo sé...—gimió Bella. Edward ejerció una leve presión sobre la mano de Bella que provocó que un gemido escapara de sus labios y que ella separara la mano que sujetaba el vibrador con brusquedad lejos de cuerpo—Edward...—Bella le miró intensamente.

—Lo siento...

—No... Hazlo... de nuevo—susurró bella a través de su entrecortada respiración.

Bella colocó de nuevo la mano de Edward sobre la suya y el vibrador sobre su clítoris y empezó a moverlo circularmente con suavidad sobrela zona. Edwardejercía distintos grados de presión de vez en cuando, pero Bella seguía siendo quién guiaba los movimientos.

Pocos minutos después Bella empezó a separar las piernas poco a poco y a dejar que Edward guiará el movimiento de sus manos casi por completo.

Su otra mano acabó en la nuca de Edward y guió la boca de él hacia la suya y se besaron con ganas, ahogando los gemidos de Bella en el proceso.

Bella empezó a mover las caderas en compás con el movimiento de la mano de Edward.

Sus gemidos cada vez eran más largos y frecuentes.

—Déjate llevar—susurró Edward.

—Me... me voy a correr—susurró Bella abriendo los ojos y buscando los de Edward.

Edward deslizó su cuerpo hacia los pies de la cama hasta quedar a la altura de los pechos de Bella y sin más preámbulos empezó a chupar uno de sus pezones.

Bella arqueó la espalda y su cuerpo explotó en el orgasmo más intenso que había sentido en muchos años.

—Para... para...—gimió Bella sobrecogida por el intenso placer que sentía.

Edward apagó el vibrador ý lo dejó caer entre ellos rápidamente antes de volver a llevar la mano al cuerpo de Bella. Metió la mano por sus braguitas y acarició el clítoris de Bella directamente con los dedos prolongando el orgasmo.

Cuando Bella pensó que el clímax estaba llegando a su fin, Edward volvió a besarla en los labios a la vez que introducía dos dedos por su vagina y los movía con rapidez, provocando un segundo orgasmo casi de la nada.

Cuando por fin, la respiración de Bella volvió a la normalidad los dos se miraron y empezaron a reírse.

—Wow...—dijo Bella entre risas— vale, admitiré que _eso,_ ha sido increíble.

—De nada, supongo—dijo Edward antes de tumbarse cruzando los brazos bajo su cabeza mientras miraba al techo.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con _esto_?—preguntó Bella mientras se acurrucaba contra el cuerpo de Edward a la vez que palpaba la incipiente erección que apenas ocultaba su ropa interior.

—No...—susurró Edward sujetando la mano de Edward mientras esta empezaba a masajear su miembro.

— ¿Por?—preguntó Bella algo confundida deteniendo el movimiento bajo la mano de Edward pero sin apartarla— Vamos, ¿qué? no me vengas con lo de _"era solo para ti"._

— ¿Y si lo era?

—Edward, vamos...—Bella empezó a mover su mano de nuevo, lentamente—no seas injusto, ¿por favor?—dijo Bella haciendo un gracioso puchero con los labios mientras miraba a Edward con inocencia.

Después empezó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello.

Edward apartó la mano e intentó relajarse.

Bella notó como poco a poco el miembro de Edward se iba endureciendo a la vez que la erección se hacia cada vez más prominente.

Se separó de él y Edward protestó con un pequeño gruñido.

Bella le guiñó un ojo mientras se incorporaba y cogía varios preservativos y los dejaba sobre la mesilla.

—Tienes muchas expectativas en cuanto a mi capacidad de recuperación.

— ¿Expectativas? En absoluto—dijo Bella mientras abría uno de los paquetes—, se perfectamente cual es tú capacidad de recuperación, es más— se acercó a él de nuevo y le sujetó con firmeza mientras colocaba el condón con destreza—, se que tengo que hacer para conseguir que te recuperes lo suficientemente rápido al menos dos veces más y después... ¿sabes qué? Mmmm—gimió Bella colocándose sobre Edward y deslizándole en su interior lentamente.

— ¿Qué?—gruñó Edward a la vez que resoplaba sujetando las caderas de Bella cuando ella le introdujo por completo en su interior.

—Hay lasaña en la nevera—sonrió Bella antes de besarle mientras movía las caderas con insistencia contra el cuerpo de Edward.

Edward cerró los ojos.

—Vale...—dijo con esfuerzo mientras Bella movía las caderas en un movimiento circular.

—Oooo...—Bella se detuvo de golpe y Edward notó como los músculos de su vagina se contraían y relajaban alrededor de su miembro.

— ¿Ya?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Si...—gimió Bella abriendo los ojos y mirándole tan sorprendida como él—, estaba muy sensible por lo de antes... supongo.

Edward la sujetó con fuerza antes de voltearla colocándose encima de ella manteniendo su pene dentro de ella.

—Creo que lo vamos a usar más...

—Vale...—gimió Bella cuando Edward empezó a embestir contra ella a un ritmo lento pero marcado.

— ¿En serio?

—Si... si... ¡Si!—gritó Bella cuando Edward empezó a moverse con rapidez, con penetraciones cortas pero decididas, consiguiendo que ella tuviera un orgasmo más antes de conseguir él el suyo.

[...]

Cuando Bella llegó tarde a propósito al restaurante donde había quedado con Alice y vio que ella aún no estaba allí supo que su amiga tramaba algo. Alice era asquerosamente puntual.

Como Alice le había dicho que había hecho reserva no dudo en indicárselo a la camarera que la esperaba a la entrada y está la guió hasta una mesa para 3.

Bella no se sorprendió cuando Alice y Rose se sentaron disculpándose por la tardanza.

Rose era algo más impuntual que ellas así que si habían venido juntas explicaría la tardanza.

—Pensé que querías hablar conmigo—preguntó Bella sin mirar a Rose.

—Las dos queríamos así que... además hace mucho que no hacemos esto. Antes lo hacíamos todo el rato.

Bella intercambió una mirada con Rose, quién se encogió de hombros antes de coger la carta del restaurante y empezando a leer.

—Veamos que ofrece la competencia.

—No son nuestra competencia—protestó Bella.

—Claro que sí—he estado leyendo algunas de nuestras últimas críticas y 4 de ellas nos comparan con este restaurante o lo mencionan cuando hablan de nosotros.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la carta y empezó a analizar el menú. El restaurante tenía platos similares pero era bastante más caro que él de ellos. Claro que también estaba en una zona más céntrica, y llevaban abiertos más de 10 años.

— ¿Eran buenas las críticas?

—No estaban mal...—contestó Rose sin levantar los ojos de la carta.

— ¿Y las comparaciones?

Rose encogió los hombros.

— ¿Pedimos en plan degustación?

—Ni hablar—protestó Alice—, si quieres picotear hazlo tú. Yo quiero _cenar_en condiciones. Además no hemos venido a _trabajar_.

—Cierto—Rose miró a Bella unos segundos antes de volver a hablar— ¿Has vuelto con James?

Bella levantó la mirada de la carta sorprendida.

—Creo que esa cara responde a tu pregunta—susurró Alice.

— ¿Por qué... me preguntas eso?

—Bueno era una posibilidad y pensé que lo mejor era aclararlo cuanto antes.

—Ni siquiera sé donde está viviendo desde que se marchó.

—Oh, ha vuelto a Seattle—dijo a Alice como si nada.

Bella miró a Alice desconcertada.

—Lo vi en Facebook.

— ¿En serio?

—Volvió a Los Ángeles con sus padres al parecer. No sé solo vi que quedó con alguno de los chicos, aquí.

Bella miró a Rose indignada.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Emmett...?

—No tengo ni idea, Bella, cuando Emmett dice que ha quedado con los chicos, yo no pregunto _qué_chicos son. Y él no me ha dicho que haya vuelto James.

—Bueno da igual, hablemos de ti—Exclamó Alice.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Le conocemos?—preguntaron Rose y Alice casi a la vez.

—Oh, si, claro, es pequeño y vivía en una caja, vosotras me lo regalasteis.

—Bella, las tres sabemos que ese cacharro no ha salido de la caja nada más que una vez, así que no nos tomes por tontas.

—Te equivocas, ha salido muchas veces, y teníais razón es genial, en serio, no se como he aguantado tanto tiempo sin usar el dichoso vibrador.

En ese momento el camarero se aclaró la garganta y Bella quiso desaparecer.

— ¿Saben ya que van a tomar? ¿Podemos ofrecerles algo de beber, unos entrantes?

—Tomaremos vino—Bella vio por el rabillo del ojo como Rosela miraba. Bellamiró al camarero y le sonrió alargando el brazo hasta la carta de vinos—, de entrantes... ¿tienen alguna especialidad?

El camarero puso el piloto y les describió los entrantes y especialidades de la casa.

Cuando terminó Rose dos entrantes distintos a los que Bella y Alice no pusieron pegas.

Después el camarero volvió a mirar a Bella.

—Tomaremos el Grüner Veltliner.

—Muy buena elección señorita—dijo el camarero.

Después se alejó, prometiendo volver para tomarles nota de lo que iban a tomar.

— ¿Nuestros camareros suenan igual de... sosos diciendo las especialidades de la carta?—susurró Rose siguiéndole con la mirada.

— ¿Pescado?—le preguntó Alice a Bella obviando la pregunta de Rose-

—No carne también irá bien con ese vino, por eso lo he pedido.

—OK... y no Rose, pero yo creo que le hemos... desconcertado hablando de vibradores—Rose y Alice se empezaron a reír casi histéricamente.

Bella las miró de manera asesina antes de volver su atención a la carta.

—Sois realmente lo peor—murmuró indignada.

Para colmo el teléfono de Bella, que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, vibró sobresaltándola.

Lo sacó con disimulo y leyó el mensaje.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Quién es?

—Tu hermano.

Alice y Rose intercambiaron miradas.

Bella sonrió.

— ¿Quiere saber si ya os he contado lo del vibrador o no?

Dijo Bella aparentemente sin darle importancia. Quería ver hasta donde podía retorcer la situación ahora que al parecer sus dos amigas estaban sorprendidas.

— ¿Edward sabe lo del vibrador?—dijo Rose incrédulamente.

—Si, de hecho me contó lo que Alice le había dicho, él también quiso saber con quién me acostaba, al parecer como vio que lo tenias tan claro, el creyó que sería el caso.

—Bella, no me creo que le hayas dicho a Edward lo del vibrador. Si ni siquiera quisiste desenvolver la caja en nuestra presencia.

Bella buscó el mensaje de Edward y le mostró la pantalla a Rose.

_"Le has contado ya lo del vibrador a mi hermana? No me puedo creer q mi hermana te regalara un vibrador...xD"_

Rose se echó a reír.

—¿Qué?—Demando Alice quitándole a Bella el teléfono.

—¿Por qué le has dicho a mi hermano que te lo regalé yo?

—Porque me lo regalaste tú—. Teníais que haber visto su cara cuando se lo dije— Bella empezó a reírse y después notó como se ruborizaba recordando a Edward usando dicho aparato sobre su cuerpo.

—Tal vez debamos regalarte algo más, puesto que parece que le das uso.

—No gracias—dijo Bella con solemnidad viendo que el camarero volvía con su vino.

[...]

—¿Y bien?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que tu hermana me cree, pero Rose no creo que esté del todo convencida...

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que si consigo hacer a Emmett que no hay nada entre nosotros la convencerá... ¿Como has dicho que se llama esto?

_—Takikomi gohan*..._ bueno lo he modificado un poco, pensaba presentárselo a Rose y Emmett, pero ya sabes que a Rose no le gustan mis _experimentos_ Asiáticos.

—Está riquísimo—dijo Edward sirviéndose un segundo plato casi a rebosar.

Bella sonrió.

Y se levantó para ver como iba lo que tenía en el horno.

—¿Y eso que es? También huele delicioso.

—Galletas de calabaza... compré unos cuantos libros de comida japonesa y sabía que tú no tendrías problema en... probar—Edward se dio cuenta que Bella estaba bastante distante.

—¿Qué pasa?—Bella dejó la bandeja de galletas sobre la encimera y se apoyó sobre ella con las manos— ¿Bella?

—James está en Seattle—susurró.

Edward se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella.

—Bella, mírame.

Bella se giró hacia Edward pero no levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos.

—Ayer lo dijo Alice, y en principio... o sea, me pilló desprevenida, pero cambiamos de tema y después no pensé en ello hasta que volví a casa—dijo Bella rápidamente, casi a trompicones. Edward la sujetó por los hombros con ternura—. Alice dijo que lo había visto en Facebook así que no pude evitar entrar en su Facebook y mirarlo. Y bueno, ya sabes que yo no suelo usar Facebook, y que tengo el mío totalmente abandonado, pero recuerdo que él tenía muchas fotos y ahora borró todas las fotos en las que salía yo, o las que salíamos juntos y... bueno él... ahora... está, bueno hay muchas fotos de él con...—Bella miró a Edward entonces a punto de llorar—ni siquiera sé por qué me afecta tanto, es una tontería y además tiene todo el derecho a del mundo a rehacer su vida... joder...—Bella apartó las manos de Edward de sus hombros y se separó de él.

—Bella...

—Según Facebook está... _comprometido..._¿te lo puedes creer?

—Bella, vamos.

—No... Es que...—Edward sujetó a Bella contra su pecho mientras esta se tragaba sus lágrimas— no quiero llorar por esto.

—Pues no lo hagas.

—Eso intento...—Bella intentó separarse del abrazo de Edward pero este no la dejó— suéltame.

—No, mírame.

Por fin Bella se separó de él y le miró.

Edward limpió con los dedos las lágrimas que traicioneramente se habían derramado de las mejillas de Bella.

—Sabes... es estúpido, pero durante un tiempo pensé varias veces que él me lo pediría. Pero luego decía que aún no estábamos listos para dar ese paso cada vez que alguien sacaba el tema en su presencia. Realmente creo... que él era quién no lo estaba a fin de cuentas no sería mucho más diferente a como vivíamos, ¿no crees?

Edward no sabía que decir, estaba confundido, sentía la necesidad de _consolar_a Bella pero a la vez se sentía dolido por los sentimientos que claramente Bella aún sentía hacia James.

—Lo siento...—susurró Bella sintiendo la incomodidad que sentía Edward—, no debería hablar contigo de esto... no es justo—Bella cogió tiernamente las manos de Edward y las separó de sus mejillas antes de alejarse de él sentándose en la mesa de nuevo—. Vamos a terminar de comer, ¿OK?

[...]

—¿Crees qué aún sientes algo por él?—preguntó Alice, mientras miraba una blusa detenidamente.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo, no sé, es que... ¿y borró todas mis fotos así de repente?

Alice asintió.

—Bueno, tardó unos días en hacerlo, pero... bueno siempre protestabas porque siempre poníamos muchas fotos tuyas así que no entiendo porque te molesta.

—Me molesta el hecho de que, literalmente, me borró de su vida de un día para otro. Yo tardé meses en hacerlo y aún así ahora vuelve... y mírame, hecha un lío—dijo Bella señalándose a sí misma.

—Necesitas salir con alguien. ¿Por qué no quedas con Edward y os vais los dos en busca de ligues? Al fin de cuentas los dos estáis solteros ¿no?—preguntó Alice claramente insinuando lo contrario al añadir un pequeño guiño.

—Claro como si algún tío se me fuera a acercar si me ve entrar con Edward en un bar...

—Pues no, sé, queda con alguna amiga...

Bella miró a Alice con cara de pocos amigos.

—Oh vamos, Bella antes solías quedar con esta chica como se llamaba...

—Eran amigas de James... las conocía por eso... no he hablado con ellas desde...

—¿Y Lauren? Ella está ahora soltera...

—Ni de coña... prefiero quedar con la tía que estaba con Edward en Nochevieja...

Alice se empezó a reír.

Bella sonrió.

—Mira... Lauren me contó que en el centro hay muchos sitios a los que la gente va sola, en busca de un ligue o algo más, me mandó un correo con nombres de algunos de esos sitios, porque no te lo reenvío—dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolso y buscaba el correo—, podrías probar, nunca se sabe, a lo mejor conoces al hombre de tu vida.

—Ya claro... entre un grupo de ¿desesperados?

—Solo intento ayudar.

[...]

Después de dos Martinis y _cestita _y media de patatas fritas Bella estaba más que lista para marcharse.

Nadie se le había acercado, la música era realmente horrible y las bebidas muy caras.

Su móvil vibro sobre la pequeña mesa, lo cogió y leyó el mensaje.

_"Dime que haces? las Urgencias están muy tranquilas esta noche"_

Bella sonrió antes de contestar.

_"No es eso bueno? no está bien que quieras que le pase algo a la gente para no aburrirte"_

_"Yo no he dicho eso... ¿estás trabajando?"_

_"Estoy en el Lounge"_

_"En el Downtown Lounge? Ahora salís de copas cuando yo tengo guardia?"_

_"Estoy sola, en realidad"_

_"Sola? El hospital no está lejos ;P"_

_"Pues ven :)"_

_"Yo no puedo, estoy__"trabajando", recuerdas?"_

—Perdona—dijo una camarera poniendo otro Martini delante de Bella—, esto es para ti, de parte de aquella mesa de allí.

Bella miró hacia la mesa a la que la camarera señalaba.

Había un grupo de chicos en ella, pero solo uno de ellos la estaba mirando. Él la sonrió con una sonrisa casi perfecta que iluminó sus facciones y después la saludo con la cabeza.

Bella sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban mientras le devolvía el saludo.

—Gracias—le dijo a la camarera.

—Dáselas a él—le contesto la camarera antes de alejarse.

Bella cogió el móvil y rápidamente escribió a Edward.

_"Parece ser, que yo también... luego te cuento"_

Edward leyó el mensaje confundido durante uno segundos.

_"Qué quieres decir?"_

Pero Bella ya no le contestó.

* * *

_No olvidéis que para Bella, la relación con Edward es solo la de "Amigos con Beneficios" que ella aún no quiere ver que siente algo más por él._

_Siento si hay algún fallo de ortografía o gramatical, he releído y reescrito tantas veces el capítulo que si lo leo una vez más me va a dar algo xD_

_Se admiten sugerencias, ya sabéis ;Þ_

_Tened en mente siempre esa idea de "Amigos con Beneficios" porque es la clave argumental, ¿vale?_

_Si Bella cede y se espabila y se da cuenta de lo que realmente siente, se nos acaba el fic ;Þ_


End file.
